


A Soulmate to Remember

by Wonderwomanwrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Jason Todd - Fandom, Jason Todd x Reader - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Complete, F/M, Jason Todd/Reader - Freeform, Jason Todd/Red Hood X Reader, Reader Insert, Red Hood/Reader - Freeform, Soulmates, jason todd x reader - Freeform, red hood x reader, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanwrites/pseuds/Wonderwomanwrites
Summary: Soulmate AU, when one turns sixteen a tattoo of the first words that one says to their soulmate will appear on your wrist. Your words were particularly plain and common, so you weren't expecting to meet your soulmate in the fashion that you did... Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd X Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

You checked your closet again. Hoping that you could find the perfect dress out of all of them, but again, came up empty. So, you reluctently called your mother, who had just gotten off work,“Hello,” her peppy voice picked up.

“I can’t find a good dress for Uncle Greg’s party. Can we go shopping?”

“Is all your homework done?”

You sighed, having been in college, this question was strange and annoying, but always suited your mother hen,“Yes, and besides it’s Friday.”

Your mother grumbled into the phone, before clearing her throat and saying,“Sure. We can go to the mall as soon as I get home and change.”

You were flipping through the racks, waiting for something to catch your eye,“Why are we going again?”

"Because your uncle has been promoted to a Colonel and they’re throwing a party for him.“

A worker from the store pranced up, this being the second time for him to do so he asked,"You sure you’re okay, Miss?”

Your mother and you both froze, and you swallowed,“Um, Yes,” you pulled the dress that you were currently holding, some pretty little mint number,“Does this come in a medium?”

The man scanned over the dress, looking completely unphased and checked the tag,“I’ll check in the back.”

As he pranced away, you set the dress back and sighed, letting out the breath you hadn’t known is been holding. Your mother set her hand on your shoulder,“Don’t worry dear, you’ll find them, eventually.”

You glanced down at your ankle, knowing full well what was hiding underneath your jeans. A script of somewhat legible cursive in maroon ink, that read, “You sure you’re okay, Miss?” It was the first words your soul mate would say to you, appearing on your ankle at midnight they day you had turned 16. You had kept yourself awake that whole night until finally the clock struck midnight, and you had searched your body before finally finding it.

Thinking back on your behavior with the attendant, you laughed,“That wouldn’t have worked anyway, that guy talked to us earlier.”

Your mom giggled,“I know, but every time I hear someone even remotely say those words to you I get excited. Which happens far too often.”

"Not all of us can be lucky enough to have their soul mates names in their first words like you and dad.”

Your mom smiled sadly, trying to sneak a glance at her wrist that has Hello, I’m James L/N written in cursive, and green ink, that she now hid with brackets. Your mom quickly hid the glance with a roll of her eyes and as she pulled a purple gem toned dress from the rack,"I know, I know. But if those are their words to you, just think about yours to them.”

You giggled,“They might be having heart attacks if they work in the service industry.”  
The man from before came back with the same mint dress from the rack in a size medium, which you gladly took with the previous three that you and your mother had both picked out,“Let’s go try them on.”

After trying them all on, your mother and you finally settling on the mint colored dress that fell about an inch above your knees, it was a tunic dress that took in details from a yukata or kimono. With sleeves that ended widely and the cross section at the chest. It was light, flowy and comfortable.

So, when Saturday rolled around, you paired it with black wedges that had a zipper in the back and seemed to hug your feet. You straightened your H/C hair and put it in a bun, making sure to flesh it out tying socks around your pony tail and then wrapping your hair around it.

Your mother smiled and popped a fake red rose into your bun, “You look beautiful, Honey.”

"Thank you mom.“ You put the finishing touches on your make up and did the clasp on a string of pearls that your Aunt and Uncle had gotten you last Christmas.

The party would be held in a Suburb of Gotham, where your Uncle lived. The home was one that you had been plenty of times and visited often in your childhood. The backyard was only about half an acre but it was backed into a plot of land that held a creek going back into it. You smiled, thinking about all the times your Uncle, Dad and you would adventure back into it, and walk across the creek, by using a fallen tree trunk, that lead to a clearing. Right after the clearing was a small stretch of woods that entered into a small strip of drugstores, restaurants, electronic equipment stores and hair salons.

Your mother held your hand as you entered, and you almost fell when paparazzi started flashing cameras at you. This was a small suburb, only twenty minutes of the city, no one famous lived out here, until a limo pulled up and the paparazzi abruptly left you and swarmed the car.

Your mouth fell open as the Wayne family exited, your mother pulling you along,"Come along dear, I’m sure they don’t want us to stare.”

“Why didn’t you tell me the Waynes were gonna be here?”

My mother sighed,“Well, I knew your uncle invited them, but I hadn’t expected them to show up.”

“Why did he invite them?”

“Contract work he had done for Mister Wayne. He claims that it was working with Mister Wayne that got him the connections to meet his rank.”

You sighed. Great. You gazed back over your shoulder, Mister Wayne stepped out of the car, followed by his wife. You entered your uncle’s house, and you tried to forget about them, after all they were just people like you and mom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hit the fan at the party!

The party was going splendidly. You hadn’t been forced to talk to anyone, the food was sub-par, and they had a slushy machine filled with a mixed drink that you could probably convince someone to grab one for you at some point. Maybe your cousin, who already seemed to have one to many of them…

Now paparazzi had been chased off by your uncle and a few police friends, you could tell that the Waynes were somewhat relaxed now. You were standing at a table next to the pool. While your mother was with the Waynes talking, and you could somewhat hear their conversation. What you could barely hear, so you tried to use context clues to guess. “Oh, I’m Ms. L/N, Greg was my husband’s brother, that’s my daughter, Y/N, over there,” You saw her motion to you and you waved, Mr. Wayne and his wife waved back.

"She looks so lovely,“ Mrs. Wayne complemented on you to your mother,” I just love her hair."

"Thank you, so do you have any children?”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Your mother knew the answer to that question, and all the rumors too, she read every tabloid available.

“Yes,” Mr. Wayne answered,“ Four boys, ages twenty-six to ten. We adopted most of them at young ages, actually the older three are all here tonight.”

“We should introduce them,” Mrs. Wayne said,“Their names are Richard, Jason and Tim.”

Your mother chuckled,“Oh my! That’s a lot of boys, how do you manage? It must be so hard being outnumbered!”

Mrs. Wayne laughed, and you checked yourself out of the conversation by checking your lipstick in your phone, before settling on devouring a cupcake.

That’s when the shot when off. Most everyone either hit the floor or ran for the front gate, and a few people were able to flee before it was were cut off. There were screams of fear and some of rage.

You felt your stomach drop when saw that masked men had appeared toting guns. They were yelling at everyone to freeze and get on the ground. You couldn’t see your mother. Or Uncle, you thought you saw your Aunt escape through the house with the Waynes. You gulped and started back pedaling. You knew you could make it to the back gate, it was only about twelve feet away, when a hand grabbed your wrist and twisted, making you yelp,“Ooo,” a voice purred into your ear,“Look at those purrrrrty pearls.”

You snarled and twisted around, your punch making a bee line for the man’s jugular,“Don’t touch me.” You kneed him and pushed him away from you, then you made a break for the gate.

He snarled and righted himself, or you assumed, you had made it to the gate and had started zig-zagging through the trees. He fired shots after me,“You damn bitch,” he screamed. You looked back over your shoulder, he could still see you. He was aiming the gun again, and moving to follow you. You leapt forward. The vines and trees catching at your dress and skin. Tears pricked at your eyes. You made it onto the tree trunk, and with some miracle you stayed balanced as you raced over it and threw yourself down onto the ground behind a tree.

The man gave a yell and fired more bullets into the trees hoping to hit you. You curled closer to the tree that you hid behind. You almost screamed when a large shape jumped down at you and someone took you in their arms before the world underneath you vanished and your stomach fell again as you were lifted into the air. The person held you tight in their arms and you curled into them, your face in their neck. Bullets riddled the spot where you had just been sitting.

“Damn it Captain,” A rough voice called out,“Forget about the girl and get over here to help with the hostages.”The man stopped shooting and backed away. You looked up and watched as some of the party guests were being herded into the house. You bit back a sob. Because you saw your mother among them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and Comment to keep me going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally figure out that Red Hood is your soulmate, but when you're hurt as the party continues to go wrong- how will he react?

You had actually forgotten for a split second that someone was holding yo and your arms were wrapped extremely tight around them. Then you realized that none other than Batman was holding you, and you got really self-conscious.

"Are you alright Miss?"

You nodded and he gave line back into his grappling hook that had made the two of you soar up into the tree. You heard two other lines descend with you and once your feet hit the ground you released him with a quiet,"Sorry.”

The two other thumps revealed themselves to be none other than Nightwing and Red Hood. Batman turned to them,“Is Batmom and Red Robin on their way home?”

“Yep,” Nighwing replied,“Agent A picked them up right after we got the call.”

"Good, Nightwing you and I are going in,“ You watched as Batman removed his cape and placed it around your shoulders, pulling a separate hood up and putting it over your head,"Red Hood, stay here with her.”

Red Hood’s body languages changed,“What-”

Batman turned to him,“No arguments, we need to get this situation resolved as quickly as possible, and quietly. So stay. Here.”

Batman turned without a word and disappeared into the forest. Nightwing turned to the hooded man with a shrug,“Sorry man. Maybe next time,” and leapt after Batman.  
Red Hood stared at you. You stared back. Then, you sat down on the ground, pulling Batman’s cape closer to you. You guess it was his way of giving you better cover, as the lights that your Aunt had set up on the patio cast plenty of light that penetrated far into the foliage. You looked back at the house, and saw the flashing of police lights in the front and you bit your lip.

Red Hood sighed and decided to settle into a position of leaning up against the tree next to you. You felt his eyes on you and you turned to him,“You sure you’re okay, Miss?” He asked you, his face turning back to the house. You coughed, holy crap- no, no, no, it’s a common phrase. He’d expect some sort of response- so you nodded when he turned to face you,”You’re quiet aren’t you?"

You nodded again, and then Red Hood glanced away. You felt your ankle start to sting, by shook it off, after all you had probably just gotten a thorn in it or something.  
Suddenly the side window was thrown open and you saw my mother being leaned out of it by someone with a grasp on her hair and a gun to her head. A man peered out, screaming down to the cops,"Not one of you better come in here or I’ll blow her brains out- you hear me?!”

You immediately jumped up and you were going to run to her, but Red Hood grabbed onto you and quickly put you in a hold with his arms going under your armpits and holding you close to him. He hissed at you,“What are you doing red? Do you wanna die?”

You struggled against him hissing,“That’s my Mom, you jackass! Let me go!”

He tensed and then tightened his hold and somewhat gently got you sitting on the ground,“You are not going in there.”

“Why not?”

“Because I refuse to let my soulmate be stupid and get herself killed!”

You froze and blinked,“Really…” You stopped struggling and Red Hood let you sit up, your hand found its way to your ankle,“I didn’t think that…”

Your mother let out a shriek as the masked man thrusted her back into the upstairs living area and slammed the window shut. You flinched away, and Red Hood knelt down and put his hand on your shoulder,“Hey, It’ll be okay, Batman and Nightwing have it under control.”

You looked at him, suddenly very tired and feeling very small,“Are… Are you sure?”

He chuckled, a low raspy sound that made you feel slightly better,“Take a look.”

You turned back to the house and the lights had gone dark, but only your uncle’s house,“How did-” You stopped as the window shattered and a man fell from it onto the overhanging that covered the porch. You gasped and stood, but froze when it was not anyone you knew personally. But, it was the man that had almost taken your pearls. The man glanced behind him in terror and turned to the trees, and locked eyes with you. He flinched and seemed to make his way to escape, climbing down onto the deck of the porch. 

Red Hood was still looking at the window, more concerned with the figures and shaped that you could barely make out if you squinted. You watched the man on the deck but he froze and you saw the gun go up. Red Hood noticed then and went to grab you,“Get down-”

The shot rang out, the bullet whizzed through the air, and before you had realized it. It sliced pasted the skin in your leg, leaving a trail of red as it grazed you. You let out a scream, and Red Hood brought you down to the ground. The man laughed,“ Just wait there for me baby, I got a surprise for you~”

The pain didn’t hit you until after Red Hood was lifting your right leg up to prop it on the tree trunk and grabbing the cloak to press into it. He took your hand and pressed it in,“Press that in-now!”

You did as you were told, tears streaming down your face but biting your lip to keep yourself quiet. Red Hood was still in the shadows, but with the man fast approaching and his soul mate down, you were sure he’d be pretty pissed. The man had this evil grin on his face as he neared the gate. Red Hood turned away from you but You reached up and grabbed his hand,“Please, Don’t leave me…”

Red Hood’s head snapped back over to you,“Close your eyes. Don’t open them until I say.”

You nodded, trusting him, even if we didn’t fully know each other yet. So, you shut your eyes. There was a small click, and Red Hood leaned over you, his breath felt warm against you cheek and he gave you a soft kiss,“I’ll never leave you. I’ll be right back. Keep your eyes closed and that pressure tight.”

You nodded, and tightened the pressure on your leg, letting out a whimper. There was a similar click and footsteps as Red Hood walked away from you.  
The voice of the man broke the silence first,“Who the hell are you?”

"Someone who doesn’t like bastards who fucking pick on people weaker than them."

The gun went off and you flinched away, fearing your soul mate would be gone before you even really knew him. But, surprisingly, there was a gasp of surprise before flesh hitting flesh and screams of pain. You flinched away again, trying to do what he said, keep your eyes closed and pressure on, and the fight was over faster than you thought it would be.

Footsteps approached you and you went deathly still. Red Hood kneeled by your side and softly said,"You can open your eyes now.”

You did, then smiled up at him,“Thank you.”

“How is your leg?”

“It hurts. Really bad.”

“Yeah, I’ve been grazed too, but I think your’s is pretty fucking deep, but I feel your pain.”

You snickered at the strange response (possibly some shock or blood loss) as Red Hood pressed the side of his helmet,“Yo, Bats, got one in the back for you. Can’t stay, but I left him tied. Found my soulmate and she’s hurt and I’m taking her to the cave.” With that he helped you stand and said,“I’ve got a bike not too far from here. I’ll get you to the cave. Get you patched up.”

You thought about your mom, but then looked down at his gentle, yet firm grim on the cape that was trying to keep the life blood in you and nodded,“Okay.”

He helped you limp to his motorcycle, hidden deep enough in the woods by the stores at the other end of the clearing to stop any drunks from finding it. He pulled the hood off of it and handed it to you,“Here.”

You blinked at him, almost stupidly, and asked,“What about you?”

Red Hood patted the metal hood he wore,“This’ll be good enough for me.”

You reached up to my bun, fully prepared to untangle the mess, when he stopped you, “Trust me that thing is big enough, and we don’t have time. Sitting on the floor of some patch of woods isn’t good for any wound. Just slip it on and let’s go.”

You rolled my eyes and muttered, “You are being so pushy right now.”

His only response was to turn on the bike, help you with the helmet’s strap. He had been correct, while the bun and rose definitely helped to fill the helmet, it was still kinda floppy on your head. As he finished you glanced into the weird bug-like eyes of his mask, “Is it a bad time to say I’ve never been a passenger on a motorcycle?”

Red Hood snorted, “Lets keep it simple, I’ll tell you were to put your feet when you get on, and when we take a corner try not to shift your weight, or lean, and look over my right shoulder. Got it?”

You nodded,“Got it!”

You climbed on after him and wrapped my arms around him, he quickly repositioned my legs and raved the engine, “Hold on tight,” he yelled over it before he sped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Prince Charming saves that day, but what will happen as you uncover his secret and meet his family?!

You held on for your life, but soon realized that you didn’t need to. Red Hood was actually a excellent driver that was probably going easy on you. Your leg still stung and was still bleeding, so I knew that he was speeding and taking back roads. You lowered your head onto his back and relaxed a bit. His arm shifted and then you felt his chest start to vibrate as he talked. You let your eyes close and relaxed, knowing this would be fun to explain to your mother, whenever you got to see her next. Sooner than expected, Red Hood cut a corner and drove into a hidden tunnel. You had tensed when the two of you were suddenly engulfed in darkness, but he somehow took one hand off of the bike to pat your arm.

He slowed as you entered the light at the end of the tunnel. You shut your eyes tight at the sudden change. You felt the bike slow and Red Hood parked and climbed off, and before you had the chance to say anything, swept you off of the bike,“Hey,” you yelped,“You know I can walk for myself! I swear you’re being such a-”

There were footsteps, multiple sets, that entered what appeared to be a parking area. You were quite confused, You thought there was a giant T-Rex and other… you guessed trophies… in a section. You could tell you were underground, with the lighting. You had finished yanking the motorcycle helmet off when four people entered the room, and you knew three out of four, and their appearance silenced you.

One was Mrs. Wayne, the other two were her youngest son’s, Tim and Damian. The fourth person was in no doubt their butler, who you had never seen before. Mrs. Wayne smiled at you,“Hello Y/N, welcome to the Batcave.”

Your eyes were wide,“What. Is. Going. On?”

The butler took a step forward,“I’m afraid that explanations will have to be put on hold for a moment. May I have a look at your injury?”

You glared at Red Hood,“Sure, if he lets me down.” Red Hood’s eyes narrowed, but he complied anyway and gently set you down. You sighed,“Thank you.”

The Butler lead you down the short hallway- you were limping a bit but wouldn’t accept help from anyone- to a small secluded area with a set of stainless steel chairs and a table, with one of those trays for Doctor/Dentist instruments. It’s only had three walls, and the fourth lead into what appeared to be a computer room. I could see Red Hood, Mrs. Wayne and her two other sons as they waited in the garage.

The butler helped you sit and you shifted to the side so he can see at the still bleeding wound, the cape keeping most of your skin from coming into contact with the cold metal.

The butler held his now latex-gloved hand out to you,“May I,” he motioned to your dress’ skirt.

You nodded your consent,“Yeah, I’ve got shorts on under.”

Alfred lifted the skirt and touched your leg, the angry red line that takes a path from right at the beginning of your dress’ hemline and travels upward until it ended mid thigh. It was also fairly deep, even if it wasn's bleeding a lot. You tried to distract yourself,“So,” you hissed out,“What’s your name?”

The older man gave you a soft smile,“Alfred, a butler for the Waynes for a few generations.”

You smiled,“That seems quite awe-inspiring. They always keep you on your toes, Mister Alfred?”

His smile brightened,“Now, Now, Alfred will do. After all, you are Master Todd’s Soul Mate. And yes, everyone in this family does tend to be very reckless. A trait, I do ever so hope you don’t possess.”

“Probably not. Never really been in too much trouble,” You said, letting it sink in that Jason Todd was your soul mate, but feeling the need to clarify, you asked,“Red Hood is Jason?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow,“Did the young master neglect to tell you his name?”

You winced as he cleaned the graze- which is basically a flesh wound at this point- but, happened to be pretty deep,“Well in his defense, it was really bad timing and I didn’t give him mine.”

Alfred hmphed and you had a feeling you would really like him. He analyzed your leg, thinking, before saying,“You’ll need stitches.”

You felt your stomach sink- for what felt like the hundredth time that night,“R-really?”

Alfred nodded and removed his gloves,“I’ll have to get supplies and tell the Mistress,” he looked you over,“ I take it from your expression that you’ve never had stitches before- Would you like me to numb it before I do this?"

You shuddered, thinking about how your friend back in high school had described the numbing procedures for stiches. "Uh, no, that hurts worse, or so I've been told."

Afred nodded, "I see, well would you like me to get Master Todd to be here?”

You chewed on your lip,“Not preferably no. Could it be Mrs. Wayne?”

Alfred nodded,“I don’t blame you one bit Miss. L/N. I’ll be back.”

He left you alone with your thoughts and you started rubbing your temples. Of Course. Of Freaking Course. You got the bad boy, who disappears and fakes his own death for a good number of years. And then comes back with a new hair do and attitude. Also, he’s the black sheep of the family. How on earth is this guy gonna complete you? You got that he saved your life, but um, he’s your soul mate? God help you.

You looked at your reflection of the table and sighed, at least you don’t totally look like a mess, your bun somehow stayed well put despite being under the helmet, and you couldn’t see the socks hidden in it. You could tell that your make up was far from perfect now, but it was still holding up. The power of priming and setting spray.  
It took maybe three minutes for Alfred and Mrs. Wayne to return. Mrs. Wayne looked somewhat displeased, but when she saw you her face brightened,“Hello Y/N,” she smiled, and pulled a chair up next to you,“You wanted to see me?”

You blushed,“Well, you’re the only other woman here and I… Well, you really look like a mom, and since mine can’t be here for this major milestone in my life, I’m sure she’d be honored for you to step in.”

Mrs. Wayne let out a giggle,“I take it you’ve never gotten stitched before?"

You sighed,“I’ve hardly had a bruise or scrape before today.”

Alfred readied his things, “Alright Miss. Y/N, I am ready to begin when you are.”

Mrs. Wayne took your hand and then hands you a towel with the other,“In case you need it,” she whispered,“I don’t recommend trying to bite your arm or hand, you’ll just hurt yourself more.

You nodded again, and close your eyes to prepare yourself and tried not to think about it. But, when the needle enters you skin, you couldn’t help but let out a small yelp. You shoved the towel into your mouth, and tears start forming at your eyes. Mrs. Wayne offered you a comforting smile, and you wonder just how many times she’d have to hold hands- or do the stitching herself.

Mrs. Wayne doesn’t hold the silence for long, soon she began talking to you, while wiping the tears away from your eyes,“If you are worried about your family, I just got a report from my husband that they’re all fine, but your mother had a few panic attacks so she’s in the hospital. Your mother knows that you’ve met your soulmate, but thinks that he helped you flee the scene.”

You nodded, trying not to look at the needle as it enters your skin again, leaving a red hot trail of pain in its wake. Mrs. Wayne continues,“I would like to apologize if Jason’s come off on the wrong foot, he’s a good young man, but he’s been through a lot.” You raises an eyebrow but nodded again, but she doesn’t continue in that direction and turned to another,“I sent him to go get clothes for you to wear. They’re my old ones. He called us on his way here to let us know you’d be coming.”

You cringed, and nearly squirm out of the chair as another stitch was started and you’re screaming into the towel. Mrs. Wayne stands and held you down and everyone froze until the pain passes. You’re sweating buckets at this point and panting. Mrs. Wayne smiled down at you,“I knew it’d tear him up to see you like this. Even if you didn’t mean to protect him, I’d like to thank you for having me here instead of him.”

This time the tears are coming to fast for her to wipe away. She whispered to you as they began again,“That’s it, you’re doing very well Y/N, you’re so strong. Only a few more, hang in there- I know you can.”

It seems like for forever, but really it only takes Alfred about twenty minutes to stitch you up. He threw the tools down and removes his gloves, and Mrs. Wayne covers the stitches with bandages and finishes on your scratches and thorns that had caught you,“There we go! You did beautifully Miss. L/N, Say any treat you can name and it’s yours.”

It does the trick and you smile,“ Well a pain medication would be wonderful right about now. And Chocolate.”

Alfred laughed,“I think I have a piece of double chocolate cake with your name on it.”

“Oooo,” Mrs. Wayne cooed,“ And it’s the last piece too, but you deserve it. I’ll tell the boys not to touch it. Would you like to see Jason?”

You nod and carefully stood,“I guess. He’s got my clothes right?”

Mrs. Wayne checked her watch as she walked next to you,“My husband should be back at any moment, and I’m afraid he and Jason are having a bit of a disagreement.”  
“Is it about me?”

She paused in her stride,“Not entirely, but I’m afraid you are a factor,” she throws her arm around your shoulders and sighs,“ But it’s been going on for a while, so don’t blame yourself.”

You nod and both of you entered the garage area, Tim -who’s changed into more comfortable clothes instead of his Tux-and Damian sat on a couch you hadn’t noticed before. Jason sat on a well cushioned chair with his back to you,“-all I’m saying is,” Damian said off-handedly,“Father will not be pleased with you, Todd.”

Mrs. Wayne cleared her throat, and they all fell silent, in fact her two younger sons shoot up. You swallow as Jason sits up, he turns to face you, and it’s hard to believe this is the Red Hood, he’s got the nice chiseled Wayne face (okay, jawline is everything but come on), even if he isn’t a real Wayne, the same black hair- except with a white streak- but beautiful light green eyes. He stands and slowly trudges over to the two of you, hugging and kissing his adoptive mother,“Thanks Ma.”

He turned to you,“I know I didn’t get to tell you earlier-”

You smiled, suddenly very tired, but still awake enough to function,“It’s okay, Jason,” You held out your hand and he shook it,“ I’m Y/N L/N, your soul mate. I’m sorry that I called you a Jackass earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your stitches are done, but Daddy Bats has now returned- what's he gonna say about you?

_You smiled, suddenly very tired, but still awake enough to function,“It’s okay, Jason,” I held out my hand and he shook it,“ I’m Y/N L/N, your soulmate. I’m sorry that I called you a Jackass earlier.”_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

This makes Tim and Damian laugh, and you smiled proudly. Jason rolled his eyes and handed you the clothes that Mrs. Wayne has mentioned earlier, an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Then there was the roar of an engine from the same tunnel that Jason and you had ridden in before. Mrs. Wayne sighed,“Jason, take her upstairs, Alfred’s got medicine for her.”

Jason’s jaw clenched but he nodded, and picked you up bridal style. You squirmed a little and protested but he raised an eyebrow,“Do you wanna go up the stairs,"and motioned with his head at the large staircase.

You shook your head,"Nope. Nevermind.”

Jason smirked but carries you up the stairs, as you both made it to the top, you caught a glimpse of the batmobile pulling into the Batcave. Jason opened the door and stepped out into a hallway in the manor, you can’t help but look at the lavish manor in awe. Jason chuckles at your face and you blush,“ It’s very pretty.” You muttered.

Jason looked down at you and you advert his gaze, his voice turns gentle,“Then Ma and Alfred will be pleased that their decorating hasn’t gone completely to waste.”

You carefully leaned back into him, and Jason tightened his grip on you. He took you into the kitchen where you see Alfred with two glasses of milk, and one plate of cookies and one with the chocolate cake. As Jason let you down to sit, Alfred smiled,“Ah, Miss. L/N,” he passes me the cake as a fork,“Eat this and then I’ll give you the pain medication,” he turns to Jason,“Master Jason, I made sure we had enough of your favorites,” and motions to the cookies. Jason shook his head, and Alfred pulls them back,“Suit yourself.”

You took the first bit of cake and instantly fall in love with it. You turned with wide eyes to Alfred,“Where the heck did they find you? This is the best cake I’ve ever eaten.”  
Alfred smiled,“I’ve happily served the Wayne family since before Master Bruce was a twinkle in his parent’s eyes.”

You nodded,“Well, if you ever needed a change of scenery, I’m just saying I probably can’t pay you what you get payed here, but on the plus side- no having to give stitches, or crazy hours.”

Alfred and Jason just stared at you for a moment, and you took another bite of cake, and then they both just start laughing, Jason had his head thrown back and he suddenly looked very younger, while Alfred is trying desperately to contain himself.

“Why L/N,” Alfred said as he pus the plate on a tray,“I have a feeling that I will like you. If either of you need me, I shall be downstairs,” he glanced at you,“Your room is right next to Master Damian’s, Master Jason can take you there when you are ready.”

You smiled and nodded,“Thank you!”

Alfred hummed as he walked out the door and you glanced at the smiling Jason and motion with your fork"Want some?"

Jason shook his head,"You’re enjoying that enough for the both of us.”

You shrugged,“Suit yourself.”

When the cake was done Jason handed you the pain medication and you pulled out one of the pills and washed it down with the last of warm milk. He stood and offered his hand. He helped you to stand, he picked you up yet again and took you upstairs. But, when you reach the top of the stairs you asked,“Can I walk?”

Jason sighed,“I don’t see why not,” then he glanced down at your wedges as you started down the hallway,“How do you walk in those, much less run?”

You smiled,“These are actually comfortable. And Mom said I couldn’t wear my character shoes, so…”

Jason’s eyebrow raised,“So you dance?”

"Close. I was in Theatre in high school."

Jason nodded and took you down another hallway. The paintings and other art pieces that frame the hallway are large and beautiful. Jason goes into detail telling you about them, holding your arm in his to guide you. But you were sure it was to secretly offer you support. The two of you reach a doorway that just looks like the others and opened it,"Here we go.”

The room was large, but You were sure compared to others it was small. It had its own full bathroom, and the decor had a woman’s touch, with grays and a soft yellow spread throughout the room like sunlight. You tried to take in it all as Jason stood in the doorway, watching you. You turned to him,“I love this room.”

Jason smiled,“Good. Ma wanted this to be Steph’s room, but she’s always on Mission or at the Mountain.”

You cocked your head, and Jason simply explained by saying,“A friend of the family.”

He walked towards you and took your hand,“Y/N, I’m really glad that I met you. I might not be happy with how we met, but…” He paused as if looking for words.

You smiled and reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes,“Don’t worry, fun stories for the future, and I’m really glad we met too.”

Jason nods and leans down to kiss my forehead,“You should get some sleep, it’s almost one.”

You nodded, then chewed the inside of your cheek before asking,“Could I shower?”

Jason winced slightly,“Not until 48 hours after you’ve gotten your stitches. Sorry.”

You shrugged,“No problem, I know a few ways around that.” I hugged him, and slowly he wrapped his arms around you,“Good night, Jason.”

"Good Night, Y/N."

He pulled away and walked out of the room, giving you one last look as he shuts the door that you give a reassuring smile to. Then you moved to the bathroom and grab the first wash cloth that you could find, grabbed the bar of soap from the bathtub, and turned on the sink. My first task was to clean your face and body. After that you wrapped a towel around you before you washed and condition your hair. You wrapped a towel on your head before going back to get the clothes that you had been given. You pulled on your underwear and threw the clothes on, the shirts was a bit small and the pants a bit big, but they were comfortable. You turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

It’s around three in the morning when you woke back up. People were yelling. No, as you listen you realized it’s just Jason and someone else. It’s that type of quiet yell that’s more like raised voices but puts more strain on your voice. You sighed and stood, without any shoes, and decided to walk out. You rubbed your eyes and you tried to quietly shut the door. You padded back down the hallway, following the voices. They were coming from the kitchen, and you stopped as you listened,”-you have been reckless these past few missions Jason-"

”-she’s my soulmate Bruce, you can’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing!"

You took a breath to steel yourself before you entered the room, your arms crossed in front your chest. Jason turned and the anger within him seemed to lessen when he saw that it was you. Then You noticed he was still in his uniform for the Red Hood. You glanced to the man who was sitting at the other end of the table. The other man was Bruce Wayne, dressed as Batman. You glanced back at Jason,"Do you know what time it is?”

Jason opened his mouth and you waved your hand,“You should probably go get showered and changed,” You tried to give him your best puppy dog eyes,“please.” Jason’s mask that covered his emotions cracked a little, and he sighed, but you could tell he was angry. There was a spark of defiance in his eyes, but the longer he seemed the think, the more he lost his nerve and did not want to fight with you. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to make a bad impression on you. Maybe he had gotten a concussion that no one knew about. Maybe he was just THAT exhausted. But he didn’t say anything (out loud, he was probably cussing you out in his head).  
But you was just as surprised as Bruce as he stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath. You turned to Bruce, who looked surprised, or at least as surprised as you think he’d appeared to ever be. You stalked forward and sat down at the table where Jason had been,“Hello, Mr. Wayne.”

He cleared his throat,“Hello Miss. L/N.”

"If you’re questioning wether or not I’ll be trust worthy enough to keep your family’s secret. I will. I know my words might be meaningless to you, but I’d like to think you’ll believe me,” You calmly stared and Bruce’s mouth simply staid a hard line, and he didn’t say anything. You sighed and stood,“Goodnight.”

As You turned and made it to the door, Bruce uttered a single,“Goodnight.”

You started quietly back to you room, but when you turned the corner, you were met with three sets of eyes. Jason’s brothers all regarded you with astonishment, because you had perhaps taken down two of the most stubborn members of the family, using only words and at three in the morning no less. You smiled,“Goodnight boys.”

You received a chorus of good nights that ranged in length, but made it too your room without running into anyone else. Well, you’d say that, but…  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When you entered your room again, Jason was sitting on your bed. He looked defeated, but with clean with damp hair and in a change of clothes. You couldn’t have been gone but for ten minutes, making you wonder where his room was and how he got finished so fast. But instead of asking, you just smiled at him,“Hi.”

“Hi,” he said and you sat down by him, and he snaked his arm around you,“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

You burrowed your head into his shoulder,“Yeah, well, if your family didn’t fight, I’d be really worried.” Jason smiled and you looked back up at him,“Would you like to stay here tonight?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Jason nodded,“Just so I know that when I wake up in the morning I haven’t been dreaming this whole fucking time.”

You stood and went to turn off the light,“Well I get the right side!”

Jason smirked and stood and you both climbed into bed, you laid on your side, looking at him and he lay on his looking at you. You smiled and closed your eyes, listening to him as he relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoy- please leave a comment!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning rises on the night after you find out that Red Hood is Jason Todd and also your soulmate- and that is family is a bunch of crime fighting heroes! Now, you deal with the aftermath, and make sure your mom is okay!

That morning, you were relieved that it was Saturday, meaning no classes. Jason had snuggled up to you during the night, putting his arm around you and holding you close. You looked up to find him starring down a you. You smiled,“When did you wake up?”

“Six.”

You raised an eyebrow,“Three whole hours, wow. What time is it now?”

“Nine.”

You leaned back a little,“Have you just been lying here looking at me?”

“You’re really… Peaceful… When you’re asleep."

You snorted, but snuggled closer to him,"Uh-huh. Sure, that’s not creepy at all.”

Jason lit out a little chuckle,“You sure got a mouth on you don’t you?”

You pulled away and stood, Jason letting out a little whine,“Yes, now come on, I haven’t stayed in bed past ten since I was seventeen, and I don’t intend to start again.”

Jason stood,“Breakfast? Alfred made French toast.”

Your mouth watered with the thought,“Why didn’t you say that first? Let’s go!”

You dragged him out of the room and held his hand as we walked into the kitchen. Alfred was there, as long as Mrs. Wayne, and Damian. Mrs. Wayne smiled at the two of you and stood up,“Y/N! Jason, I’m glad you could join us. Sit, sit.”

You sat across from Mrs. Wayne and Jason took the place next to you and across from Damian. Alfred set a plate with plenty of French toast in from of you, and then did the same for Jason. You cleared your throat and asked,“So, is everyone else up,” before taking a bite.

Mrs. Wayne nodded while sipping her coffee,“Yes, Bruce, and Dick had to run to the office due to a few emergency meetings and Tim had plans with friends.”

You nodded, taking a few more bites,“Do we know how my mother is?”

Mrs. Wayne nodded,“Yes, she’s still in the hospital but will be discharged soon.”

Jason placed his hand on your arm,“I can take you to see her if you’d like.”

“I would very much.”

"We can go after breakfast." 

Mrs. Wayne look at the two of you,"If you do, you are not taking her on that death trap. Alfred can drive you.”

After breakfast Jason took you back upstairs to gather your things, and Mrs. Wayne gave you another change of clothes. Some jeans and another shirt. Jason waited for you outside the room and lead you down to the front door. You looked around at the beautiful outside of the house, trying to take it all in. Alfred was pulling around the town car and Jason was standing next to you. A series of barks turned your attention away from the house. A large, dark brown dog that seemed to be a mixture of a Great Dane and a German Shepard bounded around the corner. Jason pulled you behind him,“Easy Titus!” The dog, obviously named Titius, raced forward until he noticed who was standing before him. Finding that it was Jason, he growled.

You peeked out from behind him, and the dogs ears pricked to you and he stopped growling. You took a step to Jason’s side but he threw his arm out to stop you,“I wouldn’t do that, you’re new and you’ll smell like me and he’s not a big fan of me,” Jason turned to the house, and yelled, “Hey, Squirt, come get your damn dog!”

You rolled your eyes and snuck around him,“You’re just mad cause he doesn’t like you.”

You cautiously approached Titus, and Jason turned back when he sensed you moving. Titus let out a warning growl and you dropped to your knees and turned to the side. You had dealt with multiple dogs that friends and family had owned and gotten a few tricks along the way. Titus cocked his head and you turned your head towards him but then turned away. Titus took a step forward, and Jason tensed. You held a hand out and glanced towards the dog, then away. Titus touched your hand with his nose and you turned to him fully,“Awe, you’re a big handsome puppy aren’t you?”

Titus barked happily and licked your hand, and let you scratch and pet him to your hearts content. “Yes you’re a good boy! I hear you’re not a big fan of Jason,” the big let out a small growl, you smirked,“Yeah, yeah, he seems to get off on the your foot with a lot of people, but we’ll work on it.”

You stood up as Alfred pulled the car up and smirked over at Jason,“So much for me being new.”

You looked over your shoulder to see Damien standing at the top of the steps and he whistled for Titus, who barked and happily trotted to his master’s side. Jason pouted- NO, sorry frowned- and muttered,“shut up and get in the damn car.”

You laughed and climbed in after him, but once you buckled you ran your hand down his arm and took his hand. Jason was still pouting, but it wasn’t as bad. The drive to the hospital was very uneventful. But when you got there it was intimidating. Apparently, someone from the press new that we were coming. The press had surrounded the front entrance and you gulped, Jason tightened his grip on your hand and turned to look at you,“ If you want, we can take the back way.”

You held your head up high,“No way. If in your soulmate I need to get used to this. So let’s go all in, commence the flooding.”

Jason smirked as he neared the door to exit the car,“This isn’t some phobia- is it?”

“Nope. Not at all.”

Jason held your hand tightly as you entered the mob. It was clear, no one could touch the two of you, as someone had learned their lesson long ago by harassing Mrs. Wayne. However, camera and mics getting shoved in your faces was pretty normal, it seemed. You never said a word as the two of you entered, but the hospital staff greeted you with smiles and a nurse was more then happy to lead you to your mother’s room.

Jason hung back in the hallway as the two of you stood outside of the hospital room. You didn’t waste any time, pushing open the door and rushing in,“Mom?!”

Your mother sat in the bed, bandages around her arm and her leg in a boot, and in a horrible hospital gown that you knew she hated. But despite this when she saw you, she brightened,“Y/N!”

You ran to her side and crushed her into a hug. Your mom moaned,“Oh! It seems I’m getting the famous Y/N hug,” You held her tighter and your mom moaned again, but for a few precious minutes she didn’t care about how tight you were holding her as the both of you were fighting off tears. Finally, your mother couldn’t take it anymore and said,“Y/N dear, it’s hard to breath…”

You released her and collapsed by her side,“I’m so glad you’re okay! I lost my phone in the confusion and then I… I’m so sorry I didn’t call.”

Your mother laughed, her hands ghosting your face,“Oh, my dear little Y/N. It’s quite alright. I was asleep most of the time anyway. But I did hear one tidbit of news… Jason Wayne, I’m surprised.”

You blushed,“I mean we’ve only know each other for like, twelve hours… But… I don’t know mom… He’s good.”

Your mother beamed,“Is he here?”

You motioned to the door with your head and she grinned widely,“I want to meet him.”

You sighed,“Fair enough, I’ve already met his parents so…”

You stood and went to the door and opened it. Jason stood there, almost sheepishly as you peeked your head out,“Wanna come in?”

Jason’s eyes said no, but he nodded and entered anyway. The white streak in his hair nearly blending into the hospital walls. Your mother gave him a genuine smile,“Ah! If it isn’t Mr. Wayne! It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jason smiled and shook your mother’s hand,“Please, call me Jason.”

My mother kept her smile up,“I’m very happy that you too have met, if you don’t mind me asking what were your first words to each other?” 

The two of you shot a glance to each other. Jason shrugged,“I asked her if she was okay.”

Your mom nodded, knowing what your words were for years and turned to you,“…And?”

You scuffed your shoe on the ground,“Um. They weren’t very nice,” You blushed a bit and Jason started smirking,“But in my defense, I was very stressed!”

Your mother raised her eyebrow,“Y/N M/N L/N, did you cuss at your soul mate? You know I want you to watch your language, what if one of your kids were there?!”

“Mom~,” You groaned, while Jason shot you a look at the word kids.“It’s not like I said anything too bad. It was just jackass, you said it when I was ten.”

“I was referring to a donkey, you were calling your soul mate that- and oh my lord- it’s basically tattooed somewhere on him!”

Jason smiled proudly,“Right on my back! I was never prouder when my mom helped me find it.”

Your mother groaned,“When your boss hears-”

You sighed,“Steph will think it’s hilarious- She called her husband something worse!”

Jason snapped his head to you,“What do you do by chance?”

“I work in our church’s nursery and preschool class.”

“Oh, that explains the kids mentioned earlier.”

“They’ve probably heard their parents say those words too,"You pointed out,"They just don’t remember!”

“Y/N,” your mother sighed,“What am I going to do with you?”

“Let me live my life?”

“Haha, very funny.”

Jason was smirking at your exchange and a knock came in at the door,“Excuse me? Ms. L/N? I’m here to get your discharge started.”

You and Jason helped your mother get discharged, you learned that your mother’s ankle was due to a sprain that she had suffered when Batman and Nightwing had cut the power and infiltrated the hostage situation. Instead of Alfred picking all of you up at the front, you were all lead to the back and taken to my mother’s and your apartment in Gotham. Alfred, of course, taking measures to keep any tails off of you.

Jason walked you and your mother into the building and up into our apartment. Your mother unlocked the door and went in, and as you turned to Jason his phone made a different beep then when he do a message. His face went slack and he sighed,“Duty calls.”

You put your hand on his arm and smiled,“Break a leg, but not your own, okay? I want to get to know my Soul Mate ASAP.”

Jason smirked and leaned forward, kissing my cheek,“Deal. We’ll make plans soon.”

With that he turned and left. You walked into the apartment to find your mother resting on the couch. The TV on, your sighed and relaxed next to her,“How do you feel?”

My mom looked over at you,“I’ve felt worse.”

“Me too,” You looked at the clock,“How about lunch, and then you get to nap while I pick up our prescriptions?”

Mom smiled,“Deal.”

Your mom flipped on the TV as you pulled out the salad stuff and started washing it. Your mom flipped it to the news, and a live report was being shown, the local news teams speaking, “And it seems the Batman and his loyal team are at it again, this time aimed at taking down the combined forces of The Riddler and Killer Croc-”

You nearly dropped the lettuce when you saw The Red Hood swing into frame following the Riddler into an alley. You held your breath as an explosion rocked the area and the apartment. You wondered how far away they were… you shook my head, “Mom can you turn it or mute that?”

Your mother turned to you, “Why? You used to like watching the Batfam in action?” You almost flinched at the nickname that your mother and you had given the masked superheroes, before you knew any of them. You held it together and just started washing the lettuce.

You shook your head, “I’m kinda done with it, seeing it up close is enough.”

Your mother nodded and muted the TV and you started to cut the vegetables.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A quick lunch of a hastily made salad, and you were out of the door with your mother going to lay down. You wished you had your phone, but with it possibly in the evidence locker of Gotham’s police department or fallen into the creek at your Uncle and Aunt’s. You knew it was probably long gone. You pulled the hat tighter down on your head and put on your large sunglasses. You had seen the post on social media, people new Jason had found his soulmate- and everyone wanted to know who you were. For some strange reason, all the pictures of Jason and you had been really low quality and the only think you could make out for sure was that you had H/C hair. You realized there was one really great thing about being unknown- privacy. You don’t know how Mrs. Wayne did it, but you guessed when you find your soul mate who’s famous, you really don’t have a choice.

You thought more about it as you walked down the drug store aisles, after all, while most Soulmates did end up getting romantically involved, it wasn’t uncommon for soulmates to stay platonic either. You chewed your lip, now which one Jason and you would be, remained to be seen. You saw that the drug store’s TV was still covering the conflict going on in the street and quickly adverted your eyes, you didn’t want to see any of them get hurt, now that you knew who they were it made you feel a bit sick. You passed by some first aide kits and quickly grabbed five, then proceeded to get you and your mother’s medicine.

The clerk smiled at you and quickly got what you needed, passing you the bag and then proceeding to check out the kits. You forked over the money and told him to keep the change, and then walked out of the store. You made it home without any trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are great, comments are even better!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have to get back to normal, so you go back to work- and you get a surprise visitor!

You were sitting in an extra little sitting room, and You had just finished checking up on all of your college classes, and making sure you had completed all of the homework, when your mother let out a shrill call, “Y/N- phone!”

“Make sure you don’t listen in this time,” You call back a you reached over to the still-operable landline- that your mother refuses to get rid of -with your free hand. I pick it up and press the button, “Hello, Y/N L/N speaking.”

“Hey.”

You immediately stop typing on your laptop and set it aside on the couch, “Jason! How are you, I saw a little bit of the situation on the TV - are you okay?”

He seemed taken aback for a moment, but cleared his throat and said, “Yeah, Yeah, a little bruised up, but I’m fine.”

You let out the breath, “Good, good, I’m glad, I knew you could probably take care of yourself, but still.”

Jason was silent for a moment, and you didn’t know wether to break the silence or wait until he felt like talking, and before you could make your decision he spoke, “So, I, uh, found your cellphone today.”

You blinked in surprise, “Really? You did? I ah, mean Thank you, but, uh, when in the world did you find time to find it?”

Jason was smirking, you could tell by his tone, “Oh, just found a little time, no big deal. When can I get it too you, I figured you need it.”

You nodded, “yeah, say I’ve got work in the morning, would you like to come with me to-" 

The phone started ringing and You muttered under your breath when you noticed it was your boss, ‘hey it’s my boss, I should really take this… could I put you on hold real quick?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks I’l make it quick, I promise.”

You quickly put Jason on hold before accepting the call from your boss, Steph who is quick to ask, “Oh, my gosh I saw on the news about your Uncle’s party- are you okay?”

You laughed, “Yeah Steph, I’m fine, just surprised you haven’t asked yet.”

Steph squealed, “Oh- M-Gee, about Jason Wayne meeting his soul mate, I was gonna, do you know who the mystery woman is?”

You giggled put a, “Yep.”

“Who?!?”

“Guess.”

“Nuh-huh!”

“Got his first words right on my ankle!”

“Congrats girl! and here I thought you’d be working for us for eternity.”

“HEY! I have no intention to leave the Nursery just yet, da’ babies would be crushed and that wouldn’t be fair to you. Speaking of, why did you call?”

“Just making sure you know that you need to be at work at eight, also the evening activities have been canceled, so you’re free.”

“Thanks for the check up. I gotta go, but I’ll give you all the details on the soul mate thing tomorrow, but you’re not allowed to tell a tabloid or something.”

“My lips are sealed, I promise! bye!”

“Bye,” You said and as soon as Steph hung up on you, you quickly took Jason off of hold, “Sorry abut that, but I’m back.”

“It’s no trouble,” Jason told you, “So you were asking?”

You took a breath to steady yourself, but lost the nerve to invite him to your church. What if he get uncomfortable? You didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, “Right, So I work at the church down on 60th and Main, but I’m sure you know that, and I was wondering if you’d just like to come by and drop the phone off. I work from eight to noon usually.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Great,” You chatted back enthusiastically, and almost cringed at your tone, ‘I’ll see you then!”

"See you then.”

You almost forgot, but remember right before you say good bye, “OH! I was wondering.. do you do… after hours every night?”

“Mostly. Why?”

You couldn’t help but swallow a bit hard, but took the phone away from your ear to muffle the sound, then put it back to ask “Are you gonna go out tonight?”

“Probably.”

“Okay. Break a leg, but not your own, okay? The would put a damper on tomorrow.”

“Got it, I’ll do my best,” Jason told you a smile creeping into his voice, “See you then.” With that you both hang up.

Jason set his cellphone down at the table. Mrs. Wayne look up, “How is she?”

Jason look up at his adoptive mother- okay she was basically his mother- and smiled, “Good. I’m dropping her phone of for her and then we’ll probably do lunch.”

Mrs. Wayne smiled, “She seems like a really nice young woman. I like her.”

Jason smiled, “I’m glad you do Ma.”

Mrs. Wayne raised an eyebrow at her son, “Something the matter?”

Jason shrugged, “She just seems… normal. I’d hate to take that from her.”

Mrs. Wayne stood and hugged her son, “Trust me Jason, she’s your soulmate, she’s going to somehow be far from normal. I can tell.” Jason frowned at his mother’s words, but before he could ask her what she meant, she was up and leaving the room saying, “I have to go into town. I’ll be back later!”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You got up early the next morning and quickly dressed and applied a small amount of make-up like normal. You wore your work uniform, a pair of jeans-and a purple polo shirt- while throwing a sundress into your bag. You then threw your hair into a high pony tail to protect it from getting pulled on or getting food or glue in it, You waved to your mom and raced to work. 

The church itself was one of the smaller ones. It had beautiful stain glass windows though, each depictions a cross, one backed with red flames and a contrasting blue back ground, the other one with a white dove flying across the cross and a green background, and the last with a purple butterfly resting on a brown cross with a clear background.

You walked in, smiling and waving at the greeters and a few early birds. Before making your way to the nursery area. The nursery was a section of four rooms, one was an entry, with the babies and toddlers separated into one room on the left and right. Across the hall was for evening Sunday School or Wednesday night activities, most of the time. Then down the long ball past the Sanctuary and Chapel there was the Preschool area. Everyone in Kindergarten and up were in another section in the building.  
The rules were simple, two adults for every room, and one person was gate-keeper. Safe Sanctuary was taken very seriously.

Steph, a mom of two, probably in her late twenties. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and was only a few inches shorter than you. She smiled and handed you a coffee, and the two of you talked before any kiddos arrived,“Ben is on his way, as is Sara.”

I nodded and sipped the coffee,“Awesome! So details?”

“Give em, please!”

You sighed,“Well, I was at the back of the yard, and my mother was talking with the Waynes. When they guys came streaming in, Jason and his brothers grabbed me and booked it through the back.”

“Nice, Nice- what were your first words to each other?”

“He asked if I was okay. But it was really, really rude. So… I told him I was but I called him a jackass.”

Steph threw her head back and laughed and laughed,“I knew you’d take after me!”

You laughed with her,“Yeah, you wish. How are you’re kids?”

“Good. Good.”

You heard someone clear their throat behind you and turned, fully expecting a parent with a toddler but only saw Jason standing there with a smile on his face,“Good Morning Ladies.”

You blushed,“Good Morning Jason.” You noticed that he had on a nice buttoned up shirt and some slacks and black leather shoes. But from his tense body language you could tell that he was uncomfortable, maybe churches weren’t his thing.

You opened the door for him and he smiled down at you, you blanked for a second but turned to Steph,“Steph this is Jason. Jason this is Steph.”

Jason held his hand and Steph happily shook it,“Nice to meet you.”

“You, too,"She smiled, and then her phone rang,"Op, it’s Ben, I have to take this.”

She went out into the hallway and Jason pulled your phone out of his jacket pocket,“Here you go.”  
You smiled and took the familiar piece of tech with a teal metallic phone case,“Thank you!”

You powered it on and Jason pointed out,“I found it while taking a walk through the woods yesterday after the dealing with an emergency at the office when I dropped you off.”

You smiled as the screensaver of your mother and yourself popped up, and unlocking it revealed a picture of the bat signal in the sky that you had taken one night just ‘cause. Then You noticed all the missed calls, text and emails. Jason ran a hand through his hair,“Tim may have taken it from me and done some security upgrades and such.”

You did notice that it seemed to run fast and smiled up at him,“Oh, I’ll have to thank him. But really thank you for getting it to me. I’ve got basically my life on it, and now it won’t be a huge headache.”

“I may have taken the liberty to program my number into it.”

“I would have thought you had.”

Jason reached over and swiped the screen and clicked on your social media folder. A normal looking app that looked like a photo editing software with an icon that was a spotlight and a shape that reminded you of a bat, that you had never seen before and also didn’t download it. He pointed to it but refrained from tapping it,“That’s to call me when I’m at the office late. In case you need me.”

Getting the meaning, You reached for his arm and squeezed,“That… Means a lot, I-”

Steph came stoping back in, looking a bit more angry than the time one of the parents snapped at her for not letting their kids steal a toy from another, and roughly opened the door. You released Jason and both of you turned to her,“Ben is sick. Just called.”

Realizing how much of a headache this was gonna be, you groaned,“Crap, this is bad. Ben never gets sick, it must be horrible. Should we spray down the rooms again.”

Steph shook her head,“No, no, he says he got it while at his other job, a sick co-worker or something. But now we’re a man down.”

“Maybe Joslin’s Mom? She’s always volunteering.”

Steph shook her head,“Nope. They’re gone for the week.”

You brought your thumb up to your mouth, chewing on the nail as you thought. Surely there were other parents that might be willing. Anyone in this church would. It would just be who, and who would NOT be the most inconvenienced.

“I’ll do it.”

Steph and you both turned to Jason,“What,” You asked, completely shocked.

Jason shrugged,“I’ll do it, I’ll help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are great, but Comments make me write faster and will automatically make it a good day. Can't wait to write Jason with Toddlers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason volunteered for the nursery at your church- can he handle the gremlins? We're about to find out!

Steph broke into a huge grin,“Look at that! Your a regular Prince Charming, Kid,"Steph herded us into the nursery,"You two can work in here today, I’ll get Sara and Marie, when she gets here, to work the preschool room.”

You smiled and sat in the tiny red chairs around the tiny table,“Well, this is a nice surprise. Thank you for volunteering as Tribute.”

Jason gave you a sheepish smile,“It can’t be that bad.”

"That’ll depend on what kinda day it is." 

Just as everyone got settled, with Jason standing by the bookshelf and Yourself going over basic Nursery 101 with him while kicking back in the tiny chair. Steph greeted a parent and brought the little one back to you,"Here we go right on time baby Percy!”

Percy’s mother was the child choir director, so he was usually early. He was only about eight months old, standing and pulling himself up using a self and little teeth peeking up and down from his gum lines. He had fair hair, brown eyes and the chubbiest cheeks ever.

“Percy,” You cheered and jumped up to take him from Steph so she could check his Dad in,“Hi buddy. It’s been a whole week since I’ve seen you.”

Percy just stared at you, and You turned to Jason,“Percy, this is Jason.”

Jason just kinda stared at the two of you for a moment before Percy reached out for him. You mocked being hurt,“What? I’m not good enough for you?” You walked closer to Jason with Percy kept reaching out for him in a borderline fascination. Jason just looked a bit terrified. Percy let out a whine and Jason held out his arms begrudgingly,“There we go,"You cooed,"That’s not so bad Mr. Jason.”

Percy clung onto Jason and checked him over, finding anything he could chew or get spittle on. Making you laugh and start to set up Percy favorite toy, a bright pink bumbo to sit in and a toy with light up stars and sang a bunch of songs to him. Percy and Jason locked in a staring competition, and You smiled at the cuteness of it. Steph interrupted with another kiddo, Jack, who took Jason being there in stride.

"Miss. Y/N,“ he squealed excitedly, entering with his backpack on as usual. You knelt so he tackle you in a big hug.

"Jack-Jack! How’s my best buddy?”

“Good!” He pointed to his forehead which had a bandaid on it,“Look! I got a boo boo.”

You winced,“Ow! You’re such a big boy, Getting some big boo boos now.”

He nodded and sat down at the table talking about his week. Steph leaned in the window of the door,“Mom said he fell cause he wanted to save the dog from falling of a chair.”

You smiled down at him, shaking you head,“Jack Jack, you wanna color?”

He beamed,“YES!”

You pulled out a superhero book and grabbed some crayons. You set it down so he could decide for himself. You looked over at Jason and Percy, who weren’t having the staring contest but instead were watching you. You smiled at the both of them, and Percy reached back out for you. Jason glanced at him and then you, before offering you the baby,“I think he got bored.”

You chuckled and took Percy,“Wanna play with your stars?”

Percy signed the word please and you set him in the bumbo. Then he started whining,“What’s up buddy?”

Steph popped in with another regular, Harry, and said,“Percy’s Dad said that he’s been really hungry and he could have his lunch before nap time if he was fussy.”

“Let’s see if he’ll eat. What’s on the menu today?”

“A bottle, strawberry chunks in one container and puréed black beans in the other.”

You grimminced at half of the food but took the small containers and the plastic bottle from her regardless,“At least they aren’t mixed this time.”

Jason winced,“That sounds … disgusting.”

Harry, holding his kangaroo, walked up to Jason as You settled down to feed Percy. The three year old was clutching it to his chest while sucking his thumb and looking up at Jason expectantly. Jason cocked his head,“What’s up little man?”

Harry held up his arms. Jason didn’t know what that meant, so You looked over from opening the baby food,“Pst.” Jason glanced over and You made the motion of picking something up.

Jason made the oohhhh face and lifted Harry into his arms,“Wow! You’re a big guy huh?” Harry nodded and Jason smiled,“You’re pretty quiet. I like that.” Harry smiled and then pointed at the table,“Listen Squirt,"Jason told Harry,"There’s no way I’m gonna fit in that tiny chair, but I’ll sit on the ground next you, okay?”

Harry nodded and the three boys sat at the table. Percy becoming angry that You had taken your attention off of feeding him as he sat in the bumbo and whined while signing please. You laughed and fed him another bite.

Percy had worked his way through the beans and was on the strawberries, when Jake looked up and stopped coloring for a moment to ask,“Miss. Y/N, will you come color with me?”

“I would buddy but I’m feeding Percy.”

Jake’s lip jutted out,“Please?”

Jason smirked,“I’ll trade you.”

Jake cheered and You handed off the last of the strawberries to him,“Here. Feed him these and then sit in the rocker in the corner to give him his bottle. That way he can eat it easier.”

Jason nodded and acted like he was about to preform open heart surgery for the first time, but Percy didn’t care as long as he got food. The earliest service was always super slow. You colored a picture of a puppy while Harry and Jake both worked on pictures from the Bible- namely Noah’s Ark and Moses parting the sea- as they found the superheroes boring as they had colored most of them by now.

You watched from the corner of my eye as Percy polished off the strawberries and demanded the bottle. Jason smirked, picked Percy up and carried him over to the rocking chair and settled in. Percy could basically hold the bottle on his own, but couldn’t quite hold it up high enough. Percy settled into the crock of Jason’s arm and just focused on eating. Jason smiled down at him and I smiled watching them. It was cute, and heart warming.

Jack tugged on your sleeve and You turned back to him.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next service was easier, Sara, an amazing food making/caterer by day and mom with kids in high school by night and Marie, a quiet teacher who’s a single parent to a lovely third grader, both made it on time and quickly rushed down to the preschool room. Several other children came in, and Steph swapped you places so she could teach the lesson for the day (basically reading a story) while You took Percy into the separate room where a crib awaited the tired baby. Jason could see you through the doorway and You felt his eyes on you as you rocked Percy back and forth in your arms. You prepared his little nap-swing. You clipped him in and then put a blanket over him. Percy fussed a little but when you turned on the music and rocking function, and sat in front of him, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

You entered right when Steph had finished the story and the kids were excited for the craft that Jason and You started doing with the kids.

The service went by fast, and soon you soon found yourself swapping in and out a few kids but mostly handing them back over to happy parents. There were only a few children left when you got a surprise, as Paster Howard. He was a kind man, but still outgoing and always smiling with graying hair and a somewhat casual look to him. Paster Howard stood at the nursery window and looked in with his usual large smile,“Good Morning everyone. I heard we had a guest helping out today, I thought I’d come by.”

Jason straightened from helping Jack with his backpack (a Batman backpack) and slipped into an not so obvious fake smile. He approached the window and held out his hand,“Hello, I’m Jason Todd-Wayne.”

Pastor Howard took his hand with vigor and clasped it in his other as he shook it,“I know, such a pleasure to have you here. May I ask why you’ve come to our humble parish?”

Steph cut in by placing her hand on his shoulder,“Oh, the same reason a young man does anything really. A girl.”

Your face went red, Jason just laughed,“Now, it’s not quite like that.”

Steph smirked,“You’re right, you did find your soulmate.”

Pastor Howard broke into a grin,“Congratulations are in order, young man. May I ask who the lucky person is?”

You popped your head in the room,“That would be me!”

Pastor Howard smiled,“Ah, Miss. L/N, I cannot tell you how my heart is overflowing with joy. This will have to go to the prayer circle.”

You were blushing, then stuttering, why does he have to make a big deal out of it? Sara and Marie took this moment to enter with the cart,“No more kiddies for eleven,” Sara announced,“How’s it in here-” She paused at your face and smiled,“Poor Y/N, always getting picked on,” she cooed.

Pastor Howard continued,“Why don’t the two of you come to the last service this morning. I think you’ll like it.”

Jason fidgeted uncomfortably, You came to his rescue,“We would Pastor Howard but there are-”

Sara and Marie both exchanged glanced and Marie said,“No! You two go, we’ve got the kids.”

You could have glared at them, if your Pastor since childhood wasn’t in the room. You huffed and grabbed your bag,“Fine. But I’m changing first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos makes me smile but comments make me write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jason go to the church service AND you go on your first date- how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rollercoaster guys. My grandma passed away Saturday, so I'm working through that. Please enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it the least amount of cheesy and preachy. This is really one of the few chapters, keep it nice and clean in the comments, please.

Jason was standing outside of the Sanctuary, still speaking with Pastor Howard when you returned, dressed now your favorite sundress. Jason smiled at You and you blushed, Pastor Howard cleared his throat, “Why don’t the two of you enter, the service will begin in a few minutes.”

Jason offered me his arm, and You took it and we walked into the Sanctuary, your first thought was that Jason would lead you to one of the back rows, but to your surprise he took the two of you right up to the front and sat down right by your old Sunday School teacher. She smiled and waved to you before she and Jason made small talk. The small praise band started playing a few songs, having everyone quiet down and either sing or clap along. You may have mumbled along, feeling a bit too embarrassed to sing with Jason by your side.

The songs ended and Pastor Howard stood up to speak,“Brothers! Sisters! It’s is a find morning to see you all and your smiling faces. I’d like to speak about a closely guarded topic- Soulmates.” Everyone seemed to hone in on him, not wanting to miss him speak on a topic that not a lot of preachers talked on, as Soulmates could match and still be the same sex, resulting in conflict within the church.

“I remember it just like it was yesterday. My family was new to Gotham, I was just a sixteen year old hooligan, my soul mark just appearing a week before. When we came to this church for the first time, the pastor greeted us with his daughter and the first words from her mouth were,"Welcome! We’re glad you’re here.” The words that were scrawled beautifully on my left thigh.“

"To be honest, my mind went blank, I could not think of a single thing to say,” everyone laughed at his sheepish tone,“So I prayed right then and there ‘Lord, please let the next words out of my mouth be understandable!’” Pastor Howard laughed,“Unfortunately for me, they weren’t quite the best with, 'Thank you, glad to be here, I am.” Everyone busted up laughing,“Thankfully, she was a big Star Wars fan, but more importantly, my future wife laughed and laughed, but gave me a big hug anyway. We had lunch with our very happy families that evening and the rest is history. Now we have two beautiful kids and three adorable grandkids.”

“I can’t tell you why God decided to allow us Soul Mates. But I know that he wanted them to serve a purpose. Wether it’s to give us the better half to really give us the best life, or a scientific reason that allows us the have the best kids or live longer. Either would work. It always makes my heart very happy when Soul Mates find each other, because I know that they each have someone who will listen and march through this life with them no matter what. Those of you that have found yours, you know this to be true. If you haven’t found your soul mate yet, I just want you to know that it’s okay. Wether you’re sixteen or eighty-eight, your soul mate is just as anxious to meet you, and God won’t let his sheep travel alone, for he is with you and is always working for your good.”  
Everyone either Amen-ed or clapped and you shifted in your seat, they would be winding down now. You’d get the benediction and be able to run away. It’d been a good forty-five minutes, and You were a bit surprised that Pastor Howard’s Sherman was so short. Until he turned to Jason and You with a smile, and dread settled in your stomach.

“Luckily, and I didn’t know this until about an hour ago, a young member of our congregation has found her soulmate! If you two would come forward, please?”  
Reluctantly, You stood and dragged Jason to the front with Pastor Howard, he motioned to us,“You all know Miss. Y/N L/N, one of our nursery workers who has grown up with us, and her soul mate Mr. Jason Wayne!”

Everyone either cheered, or clapped and there were a few Woo-Hoos from the Youth section from the kids that you have know since you graduated from the program a few years ago. You blushed and Jason ducked his head in discomfort, but had that famous Wayne fake smile anyway.

“Alright, Alright,” Pastor Howard waved them off and everyone quieted,“ I think we have embarrassed Asha enough, now receive this benediction….”

You scurried to your seat, but Jason just sauntered over. Right after the benediction, and a few more songs, those around the two of you swarmed you to give their congratulations. You and Jason stood there for what felt like thirty minutes, but soon, everyone who had come up had said their piece and welcomed Jason.  
You pulled a stand of hair away from my face and turned to him,“Whew! That was a ride…”

“Shall we?” Jason asked offering me his arm, which you took.

“Where are we going?”

“My secret.”

You grinned, and found that instead of his bike, Jason had opted to drive a fairly nice car, he opened the door for me and you thanked him, and the two of you were off to lunch. He had chosen a fairly well known local restaurant that made everything from scratch, and it was very hard to get a reservation. As you were taken to our seat and handed menus, I peeked over mine at him,“How’d you do this? It takes weeks for people to get a table…”

Jason smirked,“Oh, you know, names have power. That and Dad gave the owner money to start up after they’d catered a few business meeting and he like the food so much. After it started he, Ma and I came and had lunch or dinner here everyday for a week, and the press caught him here every time. So it’s popularity sky-rocketed. So now, the whole family has at least one table available at all times.”

You smiled,“That’s a sweet story.”

Jason nodded,“Yeah, those were the good old days.”

“Since you’ve been here so much, what do you recommend?”

Jason’s smile slid from a some-what fake one to a genuine one and he flattened my menu and started pointing at different food and why he liked it. By the end of his recommendations, we had basically gone through the entire menu. And when the waiter came back with our drinks we were debating about ordering almost everything on it. But I shot the idea down saying,“It’s just the two of us, we couldn’t possibly eat all of it. I say we just close our eyes and point and leave it to chance.”  
Jason smirked,“I like it!”

So you did, and Jason ended up getting a Mac and cheese grilled cheese and you got a French dip sandwich. You took one bit of the sandwich and looked at Jason with wide eyes,“You weren’t kidding! This is delicious!”

Jason beamed,“I’m glad you like it. Here wanna try mine?”

“Only if you get some of mine too,"and the two of you swapped half of your sandwiches for the other and you took a bite from his and giggled after you swallowed,"Geez, Now I can’t pick which is better.”

Jason talked with you over your meal, mainly about what we did, you told him you didn’t know what you wanted to do with your life just yet so you were going through the community college program for Gotham and that you’d lived here your whole life. Your dad had been apart of the military and your mom was a teacher at Gotham Academy, which you had attended, but not with any of the Wayne children as they had with graduated way before you or had not been eligible due to age.

You mentioned that you had been apart of the theatre program, Jason got excited and asked you which shows you had been in,“Not a lot. The teacher didn’t like me, so she only used me when she needed me. I did get one lead character my last year though. That was nice. My main focus was the more modern pieces, I struggled a little with Shakespeare and the really old plays like Antigone, but I liked them.”

Jason nodded,“I’m a big literature and Theatre buff if I do say myself.”

“Really? That’s nice, what’s your favorite?”

“MacBeth is my favorite play, but I do like a good book now and again. Like Pride and Prejudice.”

You smiled,“Didn’t think of you as a bookworm.”

Jason shrugged,“Ma wanted me to have some passion, it just ended up being that.”

The Owner walked up to us with a check, he was still wearing chef uniform as he still like to work back in the kitchen on occasion. He passed us the check and gave us his best smile,“It’s been a pleasure Mister Wayne, however, there are far more people with cameras outside waiting to pounce on you to lovely young people.”

Jason eyed the door and did in fact see a bunch of people loitering, many more than considered to be normal. You looked back at Jason who placed enough money of the tab and left a tip for your waiter,“It’s been a pleasure as always Mr. Hark, however my lovely lady and I may have to escape the back way.”

Mr. Hark nodded,“I see. Have a lovely day then!”

Jason took your hand and motioned with his head to the back and we both raced through the kitchen and barged out of the back. The were pounding footfalls headed your way and Jason scooped you up in his arms and raced around the corner. You squealed in protest but hung into him regardless, and Jason managed to circle around the press and got us back to the car unnoticed. He set me down and opened my door again,“Thank you.”

Jason leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek,“No problem, doll.”

You blushed again but then Jason drove you home. He parked the car at the curb and glanced over at you,“Can I call you later?”

You nodded,“Sure! I’d like that,” You leaned over and kissed his cheek before opening the door and climbing out,“Thanks for lunch and the ride!”

You waved and turned, Jason pressed a hand to his cheek in shock.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason arrived back to the manor in a happy mood. Something that is rare for him, but when he walked into the kitchen he was supposed to see his brothers, Tim and Damian, dressed in suits, Tim looked off-put and Damian looked like he wanted to kill Jason, which was actually normal…

Damian growled,“This is all your fault Todd!”

Tim shot Jason a sympathetic look,“Dude. Run.”

With that, pounding footsteps of heels were heard and all three boys turned to the door in terror. Mrs. Wayne entered the kitchen, her eyes blazing,“Jason Peter Todd Wayne I have been trying for years to get you to go to church with me. Years!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are nice but comments are like finding a nice warm blanket in the middle of the cold night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes as you and Jason start to get to know each other. You start picking up a few hobbies that will help you, and Jason appreciated them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, they mean a lot, I hope everyone enjoys!

It had been three months since Jason and you had met, you had still kept his secret, and he had occasionally come to work with you. Your stitches were out but your leg wasn’t fully healed, your Mom somehow sprang back faster then you, and it annoyed you ‘cause she was now a big helicopter mom. But in the last few days she’d backed off.

The public found out your name not long after that lunch. You soon noticed that many, many women gave you some dirty looks whenever you were out and about, but you couldn’t really blame them, your Soul Mate was attractive and part-heir to a fortune. You didn’t particularly care about that, you weren’t gonna lie, you were eternally grateful that your soul mate was a 10.

Your mother was thrilled, however, more so about the money. After all, you lived in an apartment, and you had no hope to move out in the near future, as half of your money that you made working three days a week went to your rent and the other half went to any fees that the program you were in, didn’t pay for. You tried not to focus on the money, but the two of you had spoken briefly on it, but you both were both too nervous to really breach the topic, you guessed.

You thought about how people treated you different now. Like when Ben had come back to work that following Wednesday, his usual chipper self. He was a kind boy with sandy hair and deep brown eyes that pulled you into a cacoon of safeness and warmth if you got too close. Ban and you watched the kiddos as they played in the sanctuary- that doubled as an indoor gym at times-though any sort of sports-ball was strictly prohibited. He fashioned a paper fortune teller for a two preschoolers,“So. I hear someone met their soulmate.”

You nodded,“Yep.”

Ben’s eyes suddenly became cold and his whole demeanor seemed to shift,“Well good luck with him.”

You stiffened, about to retort or say something, when as soon as that shift was there, it was gone. Ben was back to his warm, charming self and was rounding up the kids for snack and story time. You scrambled up after him, maybe you had been seeing things?

You put it out of your mind, after all Ben hadn’t done anything similar after and it had been a few months. Jason and You were having dinner. You shouldn’t be thinking about those kinds of things, you decided. The two of you were talking about our childhoods more in depth, when Jason asked,“So, can I know about your father?”

You put down your fork,“I don’t see why not. He…” You paused thinking over your words and how to best choose them,“He was a good Dad, a little bit of a hard ass at times, but he was still good. He… He died trying to evacuate the streets during one of those Batman-Gang fights a while back.”

Jason nodded,“Oh. I’m...”

"Don’t apologize,“ You sighed,"He knew the risks, especially living in Gotham. I just wish he could have met you. I think he’d like you.”

Jason took your hand and gave you a soft smile,“I think I would have liked him too.”

You both settled on a routine, you’d see Jason during the day, and after his nightly activities, he’d usually shoot you a text which you’d read that morning, just to know he was fine.

But one night, You were working on a research paper due the next evening. It was late, or rather early, about two-thirty. You hair was pulled up into a bun, and you wore only a white tank top and tights. You were so focused on your work you had hardly heard the loud noise out on your fire escape, the only thing that made you snap back to reality was the heavy tapping on your window. You set your laptop aside and pulled your blackout curtains aside, revealing the Red Hood, holding his side and kneeling.

Your mouth dropped open and you rushed to get the window open,“oh my god,” You gasped when I really looked at him. You gave a heave at the window before repositioning your hands. You hadn’t opened the window in about a year and struggled with it, but eventually it creaked open. You leapt back and helped Red Hood- who surprisingly, tried not to get his dirty boots on your bed- into your room,“Are you okay?”

Instead of responding, he collapsed onto the floor with a groan. You quickly glanced out your window, looking for anyone else. Finding no one, you shut the window and then repositioned the curtain,“Jason,” you asked tentatively, moving to kneel next to him,“What happened? Are you okay?”

Jason opened his eyes and the weird white ‘eyes’ for his helmet settled on you,“Yeah,” he rasped out,“I’ll be fine,” he removed his gloved hand from his side to reveal a shallow cut,“Got grazed by a knife. Won’t need stitches or anything, thankfully.”

You nodded and smiled,“I can fix that right up!” Jason watched you, his eyes widening with amusement as you lifted your bed’s skirt and crawled under it.

"Not that I don’t love the view,“Jason told you as you reached for your tub of first aide supplies,"But what are you going?”

In response, You came back out from under your bed with the large blue tub and smiled,“Ta-Da!”

Jason chuckled and removed his helmet,“Oh I get it, you wanna play nurse?”

You bit your cheek, and crossed your arms over your chest,“I figured with your family, of need the supplies. Plus, my dad taught me everything he knew about first aide.”

Jason sobered up slightly,“Oh I see. What else did your dad teach you besides first aide?”

"Take your shirt off,“ You told him pulling out some antiseptic and bandages. Jason shot you a look and you blushed,"Not like that. But I’ll tell you after you do.”

Jason smirked and took his shirt off. You had to force your mouth to stay closed at his physique, geez. You knew You shouldn’t be thinking like this but God just wants to make life hard for you didn’t he? You don’t even want to have to have a conversation or debate about virginity and stuff like that with Pastor Howard but you could see the man worrying. So, you should expect one soon. Especially if Jason was possibly half of the man his adopted father was.

Your hands shook as you opened the antiseptic, but quickly poured it onto the wound, Jason hissing as it made contact. You brought the bottle back up and you both watched as it fizzed. It only took a few moments for it to really clean itself and You pulled out the gauze and wiped it clean while saying,“Dad taught me self-defense too. As well as how to shoot a gun, and some Mind-Trick stuff like common tells from liars. Then the basic stuff, driving, swimming how to ride a bike.”

You went to bandage the cut but your hands were still shaking. Jason grasped you hands, then shifted them into one of his and used the other to tilt your face up at him,“Are you okay?”

You looked down, your hands steadily loosing their shake,“Dad… Was… Stabbed. He made it to a hospital, and he fought hard… But…”  
Jason brought your hands up to his mouth and kissed them before bandaging up his cut himself,“I… Know what it’s like to feel worried and scared, I might not be able to feel your specific pain, but I relate.”

You cocked your head at him,“You know, most people say sorry or something.”

“I want my Sorries to mean something.”

You smiled and leaned into him, being carful of his cut,“I see. Why did you wait so long to come and see me?”

“Didn’t wanna push you or go too fast. I have been stopping by every night though.”

"That is equally as sweet as it is creepy.“

Jason smirked and wrapped his arm around you, then kissed the top of your head. You lifted your face and caught him off guard by kissing him. You both relaxed into it immediately, so much so that we fell backward, and you ended up laying on him. You blushed and stammered but Jason held you against him, and just kissed me saying,"I won’t move too fast, I swear. But tonight, I really want to kiss you- is that okay?”  
You nodded, and he pulled you down to him.

At some point we had just been cuddling and you had fallen asleep, and Jason had put you back into bed, put in his shirt and helmet, before exiting through your window, locking it behind him. Jason returned to the manor, and was surprised to find his Mother still up waiting for him. He smirked,“Ma, I’m not a kid… You don’t need to wait up anymore, for all you know I could have been at one of safe houses.”

Mrs. Wayne looked back over her mug of tea at her son,“Jason Peter Todd Wayne,” Jason flinched at the use of his full name,“I want grandchildren, but I would appreciate if you would wait until you and your soulsmate are out of college.”

Jason nodded,“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Besides we haven’t even gotten that far yet.”

Mrs Wayne 'hmmmmed,“And here I thought you’d take after your father… Or Dick…”

Jason smirked and simply hugged his mother,“No, thankfully all your lectures about gentlemanly behavior somehow stuck with me.”

“Good. Otherwise you’d get the safety talk from me every time you met a girl. I feel like that’s the only why Dick hasn’t brought any girls around here lately.”

"That would explain it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated, Comments would make my life!


	11. Bonding with the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and you have been dating for a while now, so you attempt to get close to his family... but some of them are harder than the others...

Three months slowly turned into five. You could tell in your heart that you truly loved Jason Peter Todd Wayne. Steph (boss, not Batfriend) and you had many, many complaining sessions about out significant others, Sara and Marie would chime in occasionally. College was stressful, but Exams would be here soon, and then there’d be a small break. You slowly got to know his brothers, Bruce, Alfred, and Mrs. Wayne, and found a few moments that you truly broke ground.

Well, with Dick it was more like the ground didn’t need to be broken, because he was pretty open in the beginning. you had stopped by the Manor rather early before your first fancy dinner date one week after you had met them. Dick had been there to greet you,“Y/N! So lovely to see you, come on in.”

He herded you to the kitchen, chattering excitedly as he went, and served you some lemonade while telling embarrassing stories of Jason. You knew he was sincere, which made you smile, until Jason came down slightly horrified and ran out with you as fast as humanly possible.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tim was a bit different. Whenever you were present he seemed a bit…in awe …that you were his brother’s soulmate. It was a week and a half after the fact when you had managed to thank him for the upgrades to your phone, which he simply said it was no problem. Jason then walked in a somber look on his face,“Hey, Y/N, I’m really feel horrible, but I’ll have to cancel, I know it’s not a good excuse but a friend of mine needs help saving a city.”  
You smirked,“No problem! I figure I’ll have to get used to this.”

Jason raised his eyebrow at me,“Really? You’re not mad?”

“No. It’s fine,” You threw my arm around Tim,“Timothy and I’ll just have to hang out until you’re back.”

“What-” Tim babbled out, while Jason looked shocked and somewhat angry.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope! Go save that city. Tim, let’s go get some coffee!”

Tim had no choice as you steered him towards the front door and into your car. We then promptly tracked to your favorite coffee spot, Tim smiled,“I love this place!”

“Me too, they’ve got the strongest stuff around. Have you tried their scones yet?”

“I’m afraid I’ve only needed the caffeine.” You glanced over at him as you both walked in. You understood right then thanks to Jason’s complaints that the younger boy hardly ever slept, let alone consumed much else besides coffee.

"Then you are missing out and it’s my cheat day, so we’re getting some."

Then the two of you stayed up all night talking over your coffee and waited for Jason to come back, who promptly sent the exhausted Tim to bed and took you home. You fell asleep in the car despite the caffeine fix.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bruce, well he seemed to respect you a lot after the first night. A few days after your night with Tim, Jason and you had planned to meet for lunch while he was at the office. Those plans were put on hold when he got stuck in a meeting. So, while you waited, Bruce came down to see you. The two of you talked for a few moments before Jason then let you know that this meeting was gong to be a long one. Bruce promptly took you to the small restaurant that Jason and you had gone to earlier, chatting the whole time.

Mrs. Wayne loved you the moment she met you, apparently. She got your number from Tim and made a shopping day with you. You were trying on a dress while she tried on a skirt, and you felt very at home with her, so I asked,"Mrs. Wayne?”

“Please Y/N, you don’t have to call me that. Call me my name or one of the boy’s nicknames for me.”

“Oh, that’s what I was going to ask, you see I have plenty of women in my life that are like second mothers to me, and I was wondering if I could give you the nickname I give them?”

“What’s the nickname?” Mrs. Wayne asked in such a strained way you though she was holding back tears in her dressing room.

“I just put Momma in front of their last names, so it’d be Momma Wayne for you.”

“I love it! And I’d be honored.”

She immediately tackled you into a hug, but still, it was nice.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alfred was easy, he and you chatted while everyone was out on patrol and Momma Wayne was having to deal with some upscale women-only gala event. You had asked him to teach you some recipes, and the two of you ended up making a complete meal of different easy make foods like made from scratch mac and cheese and biscuits. And, while you didn’t cook them, he gave you tips for chicken, hamburger and steak.

“You’re a life savor,” You said as you wrote his tips down,“My mother will be so happy that I can cook something other besides some easy mac-and-cheese.”

Alfred laughed,“Yes, now shall we move onto the real reason you have asked for cooking tips?”

You smiled and cracked your knuckles,“Let’s get onto the sweets!”

A few hours later, and about three different recipes, you had made chocolate chip cookies, double chocolate cake and some vanilla cupcakes. Alfred and you were covered in flour, but you were happy with it. Of course, the real judges came in later, and this was also the night you met Barbra and Stephanie. Barbra had on her batgirl costume and Stephanie was in her Spoiler costume, they both smiled when they saw you and introduced themselves.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Y/N,” you told them.

Alfred smiled,“It is good to see you both, now surely you’d like to try the food that Miss. L/N and I have made?” Barbra took a cookie and Stephanie took a cupcake.  
“O-M-G,” Stephanie smiled,“Delicious!” 

Barbra nodded,“We’ll have to have the two of you make us some post-patrol food more often!”

The boys filed in after that, and tore through the food, and they all like it too.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Damian, that was an interesting day. Alfred had called you from the cave, Bruce and Momma Wayne were out of the country, Dick was away doing superhero-things, Jason was busy at the company, and Tim was in school,“Would you happen to be free to pick Master Damian up from school, his Headmaster has called.”

You looked up from your somewhat-appetizing late lunch/early dinner at the school cafe, and sighed into the phone,“He’s at Gotham Academy, right?”

"Yes, Ma'am.“

You checked your watch, you’d have just enough time to pick him up and take him back to the Manor, and possibly be only a few minutes late to your next class,"Alright. I’ll do it, no problem!”

“Thank you Mrs. L/N, I wouldn’t have asked, but under the circumstances,” Alfred started,“You just have to pick him up, the Headmaster and Master Bruce spoke over a conference call.”

“It’s no problem really, I’m glad to help,” you wrapped your food back up and tossed it into your bag, along with your notebook that you had been studying out of,“I’ll let you go. Bye!”

“Good bye Miss. Y/N,” he replied before he hung up. You put my phone up, grabbed your ice coffee and threw your bag over your shoulder.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was only about a five minute drive to Gotham academy, and you quickly walked into the front office. The secretary straightened and smiled,“Why if it isn’t Y/N L/N! It’s been a while.” 

You blushed,“Really, it’s only been a semester Mrs. Daisha. I’m here to pick up Damian Wayne.”

She nodded,“Ah, yes, Mr. Pennyworth called. The Headmaster should be finishing up with a lecture to Damian.”

You winced,“Meh, a lecture from Hammerhead, no thank you.”

Mrs. Daisha’s face twisted into a sympathetic look,“Yes, well, this is his third incident that ends with a suspension this semester, Asha. I don’t need to remind you the rules.”

“Another one this semester and he’ll be expelled. Yes, I know,” You chewed on your lip and gazed at the door,“I’m sure he can keep himself contained.”

Two minutes later Headmaster Hammer had opened the door and Damian stalked out, his hands in his pockets and a bruise forming on his cheek. Headmaster Hammer looked at me in surprise,“Miss. Y/N L/N, I’m surprised to see you here.”

Mrs. Daisha rushed to explain,“Miss L/N was sent to pick Mr. Wayne up.”

Headmaster Hammer crossed his arms and pursed his lips,“I see. So those rumors are true that you are Jason Todd-Wayne’s Soulmate.”

“Yes indeed,"You said with a guarded smile before glancing to Damian,"Alright Damian, let’s get you home. I’m sure Alfred would love to have a word with you,” You gently put your hand on his shoulder before smiling at the other adults,“ Headmaster, Mrs. Daisha.”

When the door shut behind the two of you, Damian shrugged your hand off of him,“How can you stand to be civil to that man.”

You sighed,“Lots and lots of practice. I went here you know.”

Damian scoffed,“Yes, it was in your file.”

“Of course you did,” You sighed again, and checked your watch,“Well keep moving Damian, I have to get you to the Manor and get to my next class.”

"I can drive."

"I’m not surprised, but no, maybe another day, when you didn’t just get suspended from school.”

Damian huffed but got into the passenger seat regardless, he eyes the chaotic state that your backseat was in and scoffed,“That is unappealing.”

"Yeah well I’m a college student that takes fifteen hours worth of classes and am in the Theatre Program for fun- I don’t really have free time to clean out my car."

"Tss.”

You rolled my eyes,“So, can I ask about that bruise or will that get me hissed at again?”

Damian shifted in his seat,“I’d prefer you just drive. Why did you get sent for me anyway?”

"Everyone is super busy either with work, school or an after hours activity. Alfred asked me for help."

"And you just dropped everything at the butler’s beck and call?”

"Damian, that butler, is someone I would hope to consider as a friend, and maybe someday family, and you help out friends and family. Plus, it’s not like I’d leave you at the mercy of Hammerhead,“You glanced down at your dashboard clock and sighed,"Even if it will make me late for my College Algebra class…”

Damian seemed to be silenced for a moment,“Why do you call me Damian?” You shot him a glance that you held too long because he simply gazed forward calmly and said,“Red light.”

You turned back with a yelp and slammed on your brakes,“Thanks,” You muttered before turning back to him,“I call you Damian because I see how annoyed you get when Jason or one of the other boys or younger girls call you nicknames. You don’t really like it so, I respect you enough not to annoy you.”

Damian simply stared back at the stoplight,“Green light.”

You shrugged and continued on your way, and you turned off the main road to take the back roads to the manor. Damian didn’t speak up again, until after the Manor came into view,“Thank you do the ride home, Y/N. I apologize for any inconvenience my actions may have caused.”

You glanced over at him in surprised and pulled over to the side or the road,“Well I’m surprised that you are apologizing, and I thank you for it, but it’s not necessary. Though, if you could tell me why, I might be able to understand why you lost your cool. I might even help you make an argument with Alfred.” 

Damian glanced at your and then his feet,“They… Were talking about you.”

You were surprised, but at the same time not. Surprised that he’d defended you, not that they were talking about you. You were in countless gossip magazines now, and preppy rich kids that lived in gotham loved to gossip. You nodded,“Really? I take it, that it wasn’t anything good.”

“They were saying how you were just like Mother, probably rigged it and faking it. It made me angry, but they kept going and said you were probably a degenerate because you went to a community college and were on scholarship. Never tell Todd this, because if you do I will promptly deny it, but I think you’re the best thing that’s ever happen to him. And I like your cupcakes.” You broke out in a wide grin, and picked up you cellphone, Damian eyed you,“What are you doing?”

You put your finger to your lips in a shushing motion,“Hello! Alfred? Yes, I might be getting Damian back a little late… Problem? No no… Everything is fine… Something just came up at the theatre and Damian has some skills that I could use. Is it okay if I borrow him?… Great! You just relax and watch the cave in case Dick comes back….Bye!”

You hung up the phone and glanced over at Damian,“Alright, we’ve got about a two hours. How’s about we go grab a bit to eat and then head over to my place to make some cupcakes?”

Damian looked at you with somewhat-masked-surprise,“But… What about your class?”

I shrugged,“Meh. The homework is online and due on the day of the test. It’ll be fine!”

Damian grinned,“Alright. This seems like an appropriate plan.”

The two of you had fun, mainly making a mess, when Jason had gotten the details from Alfred. He came straight to your place, and found Damian and you surrounded by thirty cupcakes. “What in the hell happened here?”

You grinned,“Couldn’t pick a flavor. Wow, I guess I don’t have to drop him off anymore- you came right on time to pick him up.”

“We make a great team, it is amazing what we accomplished in just an hour and forty five minutes,"Damian said as he shoved a cupcake at Jason,"Here Todd. I promise it’s not poisoned.”

Jason glanced at you and you nodded, he took a reluctant bite,“Okay, not bad… Wait… What the hell kind of cupcake is this?”

"Something your meager palate might not be able to comprehend."

you dipped my hand in flour and flicked it at Damian,"Don’t act so high and mighty Damian, you and I both know you just gave him an maple and bacon one!”

“We made them for Titus,” which was true, though you had to take a break to research dog-safe recipes, “ surely Todd would like them all the same.”

You laughed as Jason growled,“Hey!”

The three of you split up all the cupcakes, but you gave most of them to the boys to take home to the others. You waved bye to Damian as he left the apartment with the large box of them in his arms. Jason turned to you and kissed your cheek,“You’re amazing, you know that?”

You blushed,“Hey, Damian defended my honor, I had to do something!”

Jason put his cheek to your and whispered,“Wonder what it’ll get me..”

You pushed him away and blushed harder,“Oh you! Just get Damian home safely please.”

Jason looked mock-hurt,“What about me?!"

"The next time you defend my honor Todd. The next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments, just know that the more of them that you write, the more I write! Please and thank you!


	12. Binding with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet two of Jason's closest friends!

You smiled as Jason pulled you down the street. He had been very excited this morning, after all, this was the day that you’d be officially meeting his two best friends. Though, when You asked him what you were doing and where you two were going, he still wouldn’t tell you! It was like pulling teeth until he finally told you that jeans, and your favorite cami and tan cardigan would be fine. You pulled your hair up in a bun with the rose that you had been wearing when Jason and you had met.  
Jason had picked You up in the lobby for your apartment building. He simply took your hand and started walking you out of the building. He was dressed in simple clothes like you, jeans and a t-shirt. You took comfort in his warm hand as you walked and made small talk. He turned the corner and You could finally guess where we were going- the park. It was close to you apartment building so it didn’t turn out to be that far of a walk. The park was relatively quiet, surprisingly, because it was a relatively nice Saturday afternoon.

It wasn’t hard to pick out Jason’s friends either. Okay, You admitted to myself, I would have never seen the guy, he was pretty average/casual. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shit, a red jacket. The only thing that was a bit unusual was his red hair and that it was fairly long. He had to be Roy, as Jason didn’t mention very many male friends to you.

The other friend, now she would be hard to miss. She had dark tangerine skin, fiery-okay, wow, it literally looked like it was on fire- red hair and completely green eyes. She wore a simple over-sized purple hoodie that didn’t hide her curves as well as black tights. This was obviously Kori. They both sat at a panic table that over-looked the playground and were having a nice conversation, and Jason called over, “Hey! If you two start kissing, I will throw up!”

Roy stood up while chuckling, “Right, right, can’t say that when all the tabloids have you locking face with your soulmate!”

You immediately blushed- You tried not to look at tabloids now-a-days to be honest- and Jason snorted, “Yeah, yeah.” He shook his best friends hand before introducing you to them, “Y/N, this is Roy and Kori, Kori and Roy this is Y/N.”

Roy shook your hand with a polite, “Hello.”

Kori stood and shook your hand as well, “It’s nice to meet you Y/N.”

I nodded to the two of them, “It’s nice to meet the two of you. Jason has told me all about you guys.”

Roy smirked, “All good things, right?”

“Mostly,” You cheekily grinned, letting Roy cast a look that was a mix of curiosity and worry at Jason, and Jason simply shrugged back at him. Maybe he was worried that Jason told you something you weren’t supposed to know…. but… it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to tell who Kori was, and knowing what Jason does, it didn’t take much brain power to figure out Roy’s secret to.

Kori motioned back to the picnic table, “let’s sit down?”

You nodded, and you all went to sit down. But you were surprised when Roy turned towards the playground, “Lian! Come here sweetheart!”

A young girl, raced over from the playground. She was so cute, a bit older than the kids in the nursery, that was for sure. But she had beautiful red hair, and almond shaped grey colored eyes. She stopped in front of her father before peering from behind him at those gathered at the table, “Uncle Jason!” She greeted before racing out from behind her father and tackling Jason in a hug.

“hey kiddo!” Jason greeted before sitting her in his lap and turning her to me, “Lian, other’s someone I’d like you to meet. This is Y/N.”

“Hi,” Lian greeted me shyly.

“Hi,” You smiled, reaching a hand out to her, and she timidly shook it, “It’s nice to meet you!” When she pulled away Jason set her down and she scampered back over to her father.

Roy smiled, ruffled her hair and she raced back to the playground. You shot a look over at Jason, “Roy, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had a daughter! Someone forgot to mention it.”

Roy chuckled, “Can’t say I’m surprised. Always forgets the particularly important stuff.”  
“Hey!”

“So, how old is she?”

“Six, she’ll be seven next August.” Roy said, glancing back over to his daughter. 

You smiled, “Well, she adorable.”

“Thank you.”

The four of you started talking about small things, how Jason and You met, for one. Roy laughed really hard when he heard your first words to Jason. At least, Kori thought it was adorable. Roy took it upon himself to pull down the collar of his shirt, “Yeah, I know what you mean about awkward Soulmate tattoos.” The words, which were written in bright pink barely-passing-chicken-scratch were ‘Daddy love me?’ “Took me almost a quarter of a century to find out that my soulmate would be my daughter.” You weren’t surprised, like as mentioned earlier, not everyone had a romantic-relationship with their soulmate. However, since it was a parent. Lian could have a different soulmate, but that would be discovered on her sixteenth birthday.  
You smiled, “Aw, that’s adorable. Really.”

“Though he could totally be lying,” Jason pointed out with a snort, “Could totally have a Daddy Kink…”

Roy made a gagging noise and You punched Jason on the shoulder, “Ruining the moment sweetie,” I lightly reprimanded him.  
Just then Lian came running up, “Daddy, can I get some ice cream?”

Roy pulled out his wallet and handed her a five dollar bill, “ Of course sweetheart.”  
“Kori, will you come with me?”

Kori stood with a bright smile, “Of course!”

“and Miss. Y/N?”

“Lian, baby-“

“Oh, it’s fine!” You said standing up quickly, “I wouldn’t mind at all!”

Lian smiled happily and trotted forward as Kori and You followed after her to the small ice cream stand at the other side of the park. Kori held Lian’s hand as you walked, everyone talking about Lian’s favorite teacher at school, and her favorite crafts that she gets to do at school. I helped Lian get her ice cream, “So what’s your favorite flavor,” I asked her as we neared the stand.

“Y/F/IC!” She happily replied.

“Me too!” I told her, the ice cream vendor happily scooped some Y/F/IC ice cream into a small cup. He handed it to you and you passed it off to Lian, who cheered.  
“Lian,” a new voice called from behind you. You turned your head to see a young Vietnamese woman, with black hair and dark eyes. She looked relatively normal, with a black long sleeved shirt, jeans and a black baseball cap.

Lian got a big smile on her face and raced past you to the woman, happily crowing, “Mommy!” She hugged the woman, careful with her ice cream. Kori carefully maneuvered herself in front of you as you both watched the exchange, and you became increasingly concerned.  
“Jade,” Kori greeted the woman cooly, “You know you’re supposed to call before visiting.”

Jade sent Kori another cool smile, “ Yes, I know, but I just hadn’t seen my girl in so long, right honey?”

Lian, at ease in the situation, just looked up at her mother with a smile and said, “I missed you mommy!”

Jade looked past Kori to you, “Who are you” She asked in a deadpan voice, her eyes dull, clearly not worried about me.

You smiled easily, “Y/N L/N. I’m Jason Todd’s-“

“Jason Todd’s soulmate,” Jade immediately became interested, her eyes flashing with curiosity. “Yes, I’ve heard about you,” Jade went to take a step forward, and Kori immediately met her, blocking her path. “Easy hot head,” Jade purred, “I’ve just been hearing some chatter, and your name has come up.”

“Explain,” Kori said lightly, still watching Lian to not tip the child off that things were tense, “Please.”

Jade ruffled her daughter’s hair, who had started eating her ice-cream while the adults talked, “I’m just saying, someone close to you is planning something. You need to be careful.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at her, someone close to me was planning something, that didn’t make any sense, no one you knew was directly attached to any thing relatively dark.. beside the obvious… Jade didn’t feel the need to elaborate on anything, as she simple knelt in front of her ice-cream devouring six year old and ran her hand down her cheek, “Lian, baby, Mommy has to go now. Do you remember what Mommy and Daddy talked about last time I was in town?” Lan face fell once she heard her mother had to leave, but she nodded to her mother, “Good, can you say it to mommy?”

Lian took a breath before saying, “That Mommy was raised to do bad stuff, like to breaking the rules. Mommy is in trouble for breaking the rules. So, even though Mommy loves me just as much as Daddy does she can’t be with me.”

Jade nodded with a warm smile, “And?”

“And that I should always be good to make Mommy and Daddy proud.”

“And?” Jade prompted one last time and Lian gave her a big, big smile. You looked over to see a large group of people entering the park, looked like a big gaggle of high school kids and adults.

“That what Mommy is going through isn’t my fault.”

“that’s my girl,” Jade praised her daughter before kissing her forehead and giving her a big hug, “I’ll see you later okay?”

“Okay Mommy! See you later. I love you.”

Jade smiled, “I love you too.”

Kori didn’t start moving until Jade started melting back into the crowd of people at the park. Kori knelt by Lian, “Shall we go back to your Daddy?”

Lain nodded and Kori picked her up, we walked back to the picnic table. You were a bit shocked to see Jason had his hand at his back. Was he armed?!? “Everything okay,” Jason asked you, his eyes looking you over.

“Yeah,” You told him sitting back down as Kori handed Lian off to Roy. “Jade was just here to see Lian.”

Kori sent you a sharp look, “She did mention that someone close to Y/N was planning something. Possibly sinister.”

Roy pet Lian’s head as he thought and you quickly dismissed the statement, saying, “There’s no way. I don’t know anyone who is even remotely connected to behind the scene bad stuff.”

Jason put his arm around your shoulders, and you leaned into him for comfort,“Maybe, but I’ll have Tim do background on everyone anyway.”

You shrugged, “Fair enough.”

Lain looked up at her dad, “Daddy, I’m still hungry.”

Jason smiled, “Alright. How about we all go for dinner! My treat?”

Lian cheered and Roy and Kori both smiled, this little get together had started off a bit rocky, but you thought that you were back on track to have some fun…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos. They really make my day, keep them up please! I havent been feeling real motivated to write anything these days... :(


	13. The First I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, but the next one should be a bit longer!

It was six months in, you woke up, not to the usual tapping on your window, but to someone thumping onto your floors before you knew it. You were up and awake,“Hood?”

There was an answering grunt, and you threw your covers off and reached for the lap beside you. You flicked it in and turned to him, he just sat there leaning against your bed, his helmet and mask off but he kept his face downcast. You looked him up and down twice, checking him over for any injuries. Finding none, You raised your eyebrow and sat down next to him,“What happened?”

He seemed to mull over his words before saying,“… Joker.”

You nodded and took his hand, rubbing small circles on it,“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“He’d kidnapped people, tortured them for hours before I showed up. He kept giving them choices, take the punishment or pass it on to the next person…”

You nodded and continued with your circles,“I see,” You looked up at him, then you asked softly,“What happened?”

“I saw the worst in some people, giving the pain to others. I nearly shot the whole place up when this guy gave it to this kid… Bats showed up, got the all out of there.”

You sighed, “I’m glad it turned out okay. So, what’s wrong?“

His eyes flickered up to you,"I was on my way over here and I realized that if one of those people had been you… I… I wouldn’t have hesitated, I would have gotten you out of there, and just left and all those other people…”

He flicked his eyes back away from you and pulled his hand out of yours, clenching them both into fists. You took a moment, and breathed deeply,“I see.”

You stood and took the few steps before you were in front of him,“How do you feel about that?”

Jason smirked,“Well when it crossed my mind I almost let go of my grappling hook mid-air.”

You shot him a look, not necessarily a glare, but an amused one that also asked him to be serious,“Jason.”

Jason’s smirk dropped and he sighed and used his thumb and middle finger to rub his eyes,“I.. It just surprised me. But, at the same time it didn’t and I think it made me realize that I… Love you.” Your cheeks burned and you looked down. Jason smirked and turned the tables a complete 180 by asking you,“How do you feel about that?”

You looked up at him, and your eyes burned,“It makes me very happy and relieved because I love you too.”

Jason grinned and he took your face into his hands, bringing you closer to him and kissing you hard on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep it up with the kudos and comments, they help a lot!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going great- until you're put in an unfortunate situation...

You were spraying the room down after a very tiring Sunday. Three dirty diapers, two complete meltdowns and way to many spills of food and different drinks to count. All of the nursery workers had spent the better hour just cleaning up after all the kids had been picked up. Steph then volun-told Ben and you to take out the trash. You chugged your water bottle and hastily before doing what You were told so you could get to your homework that waited for you at home.

It was quiet trip that ended as both Ben and you heaved the garbage sacks into the dumpster. You turned around to walk back into the church, but then everything went black.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jason finished with his security job and happily clocked out, waving at the front desk of the Wayne Enterprises Tower and pulled out his cellphone and texted you. He knew you’d be busy with homework, and didn’t expect a reply for a while, so he went back to the Manor to eat dinner, and train while being in reserve in case anyone in the field needed him.

Alfred greeted him at the door,“Good afternoon Master Todd.”

"Hey Alfred,“ Jason greeted while hanging up his bike keys,"What’s for dinner?”

“Y/n’s mother and I swapped recipes, so I’ve tried my hand at some chicken and dumplings.”

"Well, it smells good."

Jason was in the middle of eating and checking his phone every few minutes, when Tim entered for food and refill for his coffee. Alfred placed a bowl of the delicious piping hot food in front of him and Tim left the coffee cup for a spoon.

Mrs. Wayne came down from the upstairs office,"That smells delicious! Hello boys!”

“Hey Mom!” Tim greeted happily.

"Hi Ma.“ Jason nodded over to Mrs. Wayne

"Good Afternoon Madam,” Alfred greeted, “ I’ve made a new recipe I’ve tried from Ms. L/N’s family. Would you like a bowl?”

“I’d love one.” 

Slowly, and one by one, the members of the Batfamily appeared, from Bruce to Katie to Cass, it was a pretty normal meal. Jason checked his phone before standing and taking his bowl to the sink, he went over and kissed Mrs. Wayne on the cheek before saying,“I’m gonna go train, see you all down there later.”

He was just about to step into the cave entrance, when his phone went off. He pulled it from his pocket, a feeling of dread bubbled up from the bit of his stomach when he noticed that it was your apartment’s landline number,“Hello? Mrs. L/N?”

“Hello Jason,” came the airy reply, if Jason hadn’t been as observant as he was, he wouldn’t have noticed the slight hints of distress in her voice,“Is Y/N with you? She hasn’t made it back from work and isn’t replying to my messages or calls.” 

Jason brain seemed to stop for a moment, and then ran a thousand miles a minute, was he not careful enough when he visited you after patrol? Had someone seen him? Did …oh god forbid… He have you? All he could think about was that evil laugh and gloved hands wrapped around your delicate throat, or in your beautiful hair, and the other holding a crowbar…

"Jason?“

That snapped him away from his thoughts,"Um, I texted her but-”

There was a ding on the other line,“Oh thank god. She’s calling me! One moment.”

Jason waited quietly and heard the thump from the phone being put down,“Y/F/N Y/M/N Y/L/N why haven’t you- … Oh…. I… See… No. No. I understand. I’m sorry I overreacted… No, I love you more… Good bye sweetie.”

Jason let out a breath of relief as Ms. L/N picked up the landline,“It seemed her phone had died, she’s with a friend. She’s fine. I’m so sorry I bothered you.”

“A phone call from you is never a bother Ms. L/N. I’m just glad she’s okay.”

“Such a sweetheart. Thank you Jason.”

"No problem.“ He hung up and walked into the Batcave, and that’s when the alarm went off.

When you woke up, your mouth was dry and your head was pounding. You could tell that you were moving and there were loud thunks every few seconds. You opened your eyes with a groan and saw a well-lit tan ceiling. There was a laugh that caused your blood to freeze. Not because it was scary or unfamiliar.

But because you knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUN Who has Y/N, we'll have to wait to find out! Please leave a comment to help motivate me


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, and Jason realizes something is wrong, will he find you?

**Previously**

_You opened your eyes with a groan and saw a well-lit tan ceiling. There was a laugh that caused my blood to freeze. Not because it was scary or unfamiliar.  
But because you knew it._

_You turned your head to see Ben sitting opposite me in a train car,“Good evening sleeping beauty! I’m so glad you’re awake.”_

**Now:**

“B-Ben?” Oh god. What has he done? You took big gulping breath to try and keep calm.

Ben slid from his cushioned seat and kneeled in front of you,“Yes darling. It’s me, you weren’t feeling to well, a few of the other passengers were worried. Your mom has been calling you, but I thought it better to wait till you woke up.”

“Are we on a train?”

Be laughed again,“Yes sweetie. Remember our first trip away together?”

"Oh… Yeah,“ You lied, playing along, making Ben beam, and you nodded,"I remember now.”

"Yes, after we had taken out the trash your cold medicine kicked in. I had to hold your arm to get to your car."

"What happened to yours?”

Ben smiled,“That’s a funny question. But I didn’t take it today. I walked.”

“Oh.” Damn, there goes someone seeing his car… Then you noticed that he had changed your shirt, but then I shifted and felt the comforting pressure from your cami under it, and you felt better.

Ben took your hand and squeezed it,“By the time we got to the train station your medicine was in full effect. Some other passengers were so kind to us, they chatted with us while we got to our car.”

"Did I do something funny?“

"No, no, you were just really out of it. The older couple couldn’t believe we were soulmates, they said our babies would be too adorable!”

He laughed and you forced a giggle out of your throat, sitting up,“You… Said my mom called… Could I call her?”

"Of course honey,“ then he leaned forward and his eyes got that scary look in them again,"But nothing funny, cause I can make this train stop in a fun way,” he snapped back into his happy-go-lucky self,“ Here you go!”

He pressed your cellphone into your hand. You saw from the lit up screen that your mother had called you almost a dozen times, and texted you about a baker’s dozen. You flipped down to the last notification. It was Jason. You felt your mouth go dry and dialed your mother, showing it to Ben with a smile. Your mother picked up the phone and shouted like a harpy,“Y/N L/N why have you-”

“Mom! I’m so sorry, my phone died I’m just getting your texts and calls now. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and I didn’t check my phone because I ran into Marsha from high school she took me out to lunch and now I think that lunch is turning into an afternoon and evening kinda plan. I didn’t even notice my phone was dead till now. I’m so sorry!”

“I… See…”

“I know, I’ll remember to keep it charged, I promise. Is it okay if I stay? You don’t mind do you?”

“No. No. I understand. I’m sorry I overreacted…”

“You didn’t overreact Mom, it’s fine. I love you!”

“ No, I love you more… Good bye sweetie.”

“Goodbye mom!”

You turned to Ben and handed him the phone. But stopped and smiled,“Should we take a picture to commemorate our trip?”

Ben smiled and sat next to you and put his arm around you,“Of course!”

You held the phone out and snapped the picture, then exited out of camera,“Let me just edit it a little.” You opened the photo folder on your phone, and tapped on the app you hoped You’d never, ever have to use. It started loading, but crashed, you sighed,“I forgot it did that!” The clicked the actual editing app and picked a filter. Ben watching over your shoulder the entire time.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason raced down the stair and started frantically typing on the computer. The stamped that sounded above him meaning that the rest of the Batfamily was soon to be down here with him. He pulled up the signal and got the details and GPS signal,“We’ve got a fucking problem,” he yelled over his shoulder as anger boiled up inside of him. Soon he had to move or do something or he would explode. So Jason stood up, knocking the chair over. Dick was the first one down the stairs, his mouth opened in horror when he saw the screen.

Once everyone else could commute what was happening, Jason went on a tirade. Cussing and pacing. Tim jumped up to the computer and started typing saying,“I’ll get keep the signal strong and alive so we’ll know the movements.”

“I’m going after her!” Jason roared, stalking over to his suit.

Bruce grabbed onto his second oldest son,“No! Going in there without a plan will get her, or someone else, killed.”

Jason turned to his father-figure and snapped,“I don’t fucking care! ”

Mrs. Wayne strutted up to him,“You most certainly will care Jason Peter Todd Wayne! I won’t see Asha, you or anyone else hurt! Not today!”

"But, Ma-“

"No buts!”

Jason let out a yell of rage and smacked Bruce off of him,“Fine!”

Dick was typing away at the other computer station,“I’ve got video and records of her at Gotham’s train station, it seems that she’s traveling to… Metropolis?”  
“Was there anyone with her?” Barbra asked as she came up beside him, Cass, Damian, and Steph went to go suit up. Katie went to call Luke, it would be a hands on deck kinda night.

Dick pulled up footage and enhanced it,“Yeah, this guy seemed to be helping her onto the train. Other footage shows him driving her car…”  
"Wait, she went willingly?“ Barbra asked in surprise.

"Play that back,"Bruce ordered and Dick did,"See how she’s staggering. If I had to guess she was drugged. Maybe a date-rape drug. The kind that put you in a trance.”  
Jason analyzed the man’s face,“I know him! He works at the church, name’s… Ben, I’m pretty sure.”

Tim looked over from his computer, having dug through Ben’s financials already,“Yep! And Ben’s shelled out some money to a private shipping company, the intern weary says it’s heading to a small country on the Russian border. They get that far, they probably won’t be coming back…”

"They’re not making that boat,“Jason growled,"Not in this lifetime.”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bruce,“What are we gonna do?”

"Meet them at the train station in Metropolis. Batwoman, BlackBat, Spoiler, Robin, and Batwing when he gets here. I need you all to patrol Gotham while we’re gone. Everyone else, get geared up, That train company takes scenic routes and multiple stops, so it’s at the least a six hour ride. It’s only a two hour plane ride. Move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment- it makes my day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on the train, when you meet a freindly face. Will they help you? Will you get away from Ben the B*tch? Only time will tell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a typo, please let me know! I'll be more than happy to correct it!

You found out it was around four when you woke up. You spent an hour sitting watching the landscape go by, you needed to make a plan without Ben watching, and to do that you would need a good excuse. Bathroom was out as their was one attached to your cabin… But food.. You looked up at Ben,“Did I sleep through lunch and Dinner? I could really use a bite to eat.”

He nodded,“Of course! The Dinner car is a few over to the left. I’ll just hold onto your phone until you get back. Don’t mention our secret to any passengers!”  
"I won’t. Can I have my ticket and my ID?" 

Ben nodded and handed them over, along with some cash,"Don’t spend it all in one place!”

"Never sugar bear!“ You inwardly cringed, but if this got you though this…

You turned and went to the door, but he stopped you,"Wait!”  
Your heart stopped and you turned back,“Yes?”

"Don’t I get a kiss, sweetie?" 

"Of course…baby,” You replied walking back over. You hesitated for a moment before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

You turned back around and finally got out of the room. You let out a breath of relief. And turned to the left. The dinner car was still serving, and I filled a plate and sat down at a table. You were hungry, but didn’t feel like eating so you forced a mouthful down a little at a time. You didn’t even notice the man come to stand by you until he cleared this throat. You jumped in your seat but shifted you eyes to look up at him. He smiled at me and seemed friendly,“Hello Miss. Is this seat taken?”

You shook your head,“N-no.”

The man smiled,“May I sit?”

You shrugged,“I don’t see the problem… My… Boyfriend wasn’t feeling very hungry.”

He sat,“Thanks,” he leaned forward and you held my breath,“Names Clark, you just saved me from getting jumped from a few single ladies a few tables over.”

You leaned back and let out a breath, your hopes dashed that maybe he knew Jason, or you don’t know …Bruce… “I’m glad I could help you,” I told him,“My name’s Y/-.” You slammed your mouth shut, but figured it was safe,“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you Y/N,” he held his hand out and you shook it.

“So what do you do Mr. Clark?”

“Please, just call me Clark. I’m a journalist with the Daily Planet in Metropolis. I was checking out a few leads for a story.”

You relaxed, maybe you could forget about your…situation. Just for a moment,“No way. I’ve been thinking about becoming a journalist, myself. So do you know, like, Lois Lane and everything?”

Clark smiled,“Yep!” He pulled out his phone started flipping though it.  
“She’s kinda my inspiration. I’m so jealous.”

Clark laughed and showed you a picture of him and Lois,“Yeah, and she’s my soulmate.”

You smiled,“That’s so-” You paused as he exited out of his phone’s photo collection and saw a familiar app. Your voice and smile faltered and you grabbed his wrist. You shifted his phone screen to see a pretty similar app on your phone. You looked up at him in slight awe before snapping back to reality and just shaking your head with a laugh and releasing his wrist,“Sorry, I spaced, thought you were about to drop it… I’m getting over a cold!”

Clark pulled his phone back to him,“No worries. We all have those moments. So I take it you are a student back in Gotham. Why are you headed into Metropolis in the middle of the semester.”

You sent up a prayer to the gods before replying,“oh you know, just a little break.” You used the sole of your foot to make some hasty dashes and dots on the floor. SOS. TAKEN. Bomb

Clark’s eyes widened and he simply kept up the conversation,“Oh, that’s always a fun time. Should I give you a list of sites?” But he used a simpler way by tapping the side of the table. Bomb Where? He cast glances around, but no one seemed to care about your conversation, the vocal one or the secret one. They were too busy eating and talking.

“I don’t think we’re staying in the city that long. Though I appreciate it.” Uou replied sipping your water. Don’t know. Ben didn’t say. You looked up at him,“Say, have you ever met Bruce Wayne?”

Clark raised his eyebrow,“Oh, I think once at a gala.” Batman.

You smiled and nodded,“Yeah, I met him at one too. Nice guy.” Batman.

You looked over his shoulder and saw a drowning Ben approaching us,“Oh! There he is! This is my boyfriend I was telling you about,"You excitedly told Clark and you waved Ben over,"Help me,” You whispered as You turned back to face Clark.

“I will,” Clark whispered back and you both turned to see Ben.

“Sweetie? Who is this?”

"Darling, this is Clark, he needed a place to sit-“

Clark stood and offered his hand to Ben who reluctantly took it,"It’s nice to meet you, Ben. Y/N is such a lovely girl, saved me from some single ladies eyeing me. She just could stop talking about how excited she was for your trip. I’m a journalist for the Daily Planet, do you need some site seeing ideas?”

Ben gave him a charming smile,“Oh, no. Thank you sir, but we won’t be in the city that long.”

Clark nodded,“Well it was nice meeting the two of you, but I suppose I’ll have to face the music.” 

“Bye Clark!” You smiled and he waved. Once he was out of earshot, or at least Ben assumed he was, he sat down and held your hand like a vice,“Ow,” You whispered,“That hurts!”

“Did you tell him anything?” 

“No! No,” You whimpered, trying to come off as submissive as possible,“He knew Lois Lane! I… I just wanted to know about her, you know she’s such an inspiration for me… Plus I felt bad about those ladies eyeing him like a piece of meat.. So, I thought I’d be nice.”

Ben gave me a tight lipped smile,“Well let’s go back to the room. You look tired.”

"O-okay." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark watched as Ben gripped onto your ad might enough to bruise. But to your credit you didn’t wince as he drug you from the dinning car. Clark immediately stood up and ducked into the bathroom, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Superman, this isn’t the time-” Bruce started.

“Then you should make time. I’ve got a bomb on train and a young woman named Y/N, says she knows you.”

There was silence on the other line before two or three different harsh voices stared barking questions,“Is she okay? Did you just say bomb? Has that mother-fu-”

“Hood! Nightwing! Batgirl! Not now,” Batman barked over them,“Supes? Tell us what you know.”

“I ran into Y/N by chance, she saw my SOS signal on my phone, she signaled me with Morse Code, she’s fine right now. I haven’t looked for the bomb yet, but it shouldn’t take me too long.”

There was a dial tone from the other end and Batman said,“One moment.” Clark fell silent as another voice joined the conversation.“Yes, Red Robin?”

“I’ve been digging into Ben’s family history and it seems that the Apple hasn’t fallen too far from the tree.”  
"Explain." 

"A pattern goes back as far as Ben’s great-grandfather. It seems every generation a young woman will go missing just after she finds her soulmate. Each time, said family member will pay a certain amount to the same shipping company, and then will go to a small country called Greshinak, for business. It on the border of Russia.”

“So kidnapping is a family business?” Nightwing asked.

“Maybe. It could be some right of passage,” Red Robin replied,“Maybe a girl that man views as his and once some competition appears he freaks and takes her away.”

"So you’re saying that there could be other women who are alive at wherever Ben’s planning on taking Y/N?“

Batman spoke,"First priority is that bomb. After we find that we’ll focus on Y/N and the kidnappings. Superman, call us when you find it.”  
"Of course.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hopeed you enjoyed, pretty please leave a comment! They make my day!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark goes in search of the bomb, will Y/N get away from Ben?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, it's been bad.

Clark walked up and down the train several times, using his X-Ray vision to look for the bomb, and keeping his ears trained on your location. Ben had been talking to you about your future together, but anytime she asked a question she was shot down. The more that Ben talked, the more Clark wanted to go punch his lights out. But his fantasies of shutting up the boy were put on pause when he spotted the bomb in a bathroom.

He looked around and quickly went into the bathroom, locking it after him. He punched the floorboard and took a picture, sending it to Batman and then calling him,“ I found it and sent an image of it to you. How do I disable it?”

Batman pulled up the picture and Batgirl and Jason examined it with him, Batgirl groaned and Jason cursed.“Don’t touch it,” Batman barked,“There are sensors that are rigged to alert Ben or whoever will detonate it. We’ve seen it in Gotham, a few times.”

Clark nodded,“Okay, got it. I’ll close this area off. As to those kidnappings, I have an idea.”

So, Clark explained what he wanted to do. Red Hood nearly jumped out of his seat on the plane,“No! We’ve found to bomb, and you’re fucking superman! If you just get him now, it’ll all be over!”

"What about those other women,“Batgirl asked him, her arms crossing over her chest,"You just going to let them stay where they are?”

Red Hood shrugged,“Sure.”

"You don’t mean that,“ Nightwing looked over at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I do, this is my soulmates safety I’m talking about-”

“Hood, I promise I’ll keep her safe,” Superman said into his phone,“But you have to know, I’m asking her, it’s her decision.” With that, the boy in blue hung up, and Red Hood seethed in his seat.

Ben had settled down in his chair and had his eyes closed. You watched him, too uncomfortable to sleep. You nearly screamed when You felt some tapping near the small of my back. You relaxed and listened to it, before standing and walking towards the cabin door, Ben cracked his eye open,“Where are you going dearest?”

You turned to him with a smile,“Stretching my legs, sweetie. I’m too excited to sleep.” 

“Okay. Be back soon, or it’ll go boom.”

You nodded and walked out of the door. Then turned left and exited the car moving into the next. Clark waited for you at its entrance and nodded,“How are you holding up?”

You shook your head and wrapped your arms around yourself,“As best I can. He ranted to me for a solid hour. He even started insulting my soulmate and my mother. I’ve never wanted to hit someone so bad.”

Clark gave me a sympathetic look,“Don’t worry. It’ll all be over soon. However…. There’s a situation.”

"What?“

And so, Clark explained how there were other woman held captive wherever Ben wanted to take me, and that the bomb had sensors that meant we couldn’t move it. But, Clark had a plan, which he carefully explained, "However, Red Hood isn’t really feeling it. But it’s your choice.”

You rubbed your temples,“He can deal with it. I’ll do it. Do you have a tracker?” 

Clark polled one out of his pocket,“Here. Put it somewhere safe.”

You checked the nearest clock,“Alright, I have to go or he’ll come looking for me.”

Clark nodded,“ If you need anything don’t even hesitate to say anything. I can hear even a whisper.”

You raised an eyebrow at him,“Do you have bionic hearing?”

"Close.“

You shrugged but turned and went back into the other car, reaching into your shirt and tucking the tracker into your bra. Ben was awake when you came back, he smiled,"Why don’t you take a nap. We have a few more hours before we arrive.”

You grabbed and pulled your cheaply made blanket around my shoulders,“Okay. I will.”

So you laid down and turned away from him, hoping he wouldn’t come near you. You just relaxed, knowing you probably wouldn’t sleep. Ben thought you had and whispered,“ I’m doing this for you. You’ll see.”

You hoped You never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a kudos and comment and check out my other works!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your train comes to a stop and you head to your destination with Ben- will the Batfam's plan go down without a hitch- or will there be a price to pay for rescuing you?
> 
> TW:Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's it's been a while, school's being a horrible bully.

You nearly punched Ben when he shook you awake, he dodged your fist, unfortunately,“Careful there sweetie. We’re at our stop. Come on.”

You rubbed your eyes and yawned,“What time is it?”

“Almost eleven. Come on, we have to hurry or we’ll be late.”

“Where are we going? Can I text my mom?”

Ben towered over you and you reluctantly shrunk down,“You know I can’t tell you, and no. You can’t, in fact I’m turning both of our cells off. I’m sorry,” You half-hoped your eyes could tell him that you so knew he wasn’t. His own eyes flashed with anger and resentment. Ben latched onto your wrist and pulled you up, placing his mouth roughly onto yours. You froze and didn’t move, letting him kiss you, finally he pulled away,“You know I’m doing this for you, that Todd-boy is worthless. Now come on, and no more questions.”

You nodded and he kept his grip as tight as he could as he marched you out of the train. You spotted Clark, and nodded to him, but Ben dragged you off into a Taxi.

Clark sprang into action once you and Ben were gone, he rushed into a secluded area and changed into his costume and flew up into the air. The people below pointed and waved. Superman waved to them, but not before breaking the roof of the train for the bomb and flying away with it. Superman flew over the ocean and crushed it with his hands, before hastily deposited the remains of it in the ocean. Superman hopped onto his Comms,“Alright, Bombs taken care of, it hasn’t detonated. How are things in your end?”

Jason, Batgirl, Nightwing and Batman were following the taxi that you had been roughly pushed into. Batman responded,“We’re coming up on fifth. I think they’re headed for the docks.”

"Alright. Meet you there.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben fidgeted in his seat. You looked at your cab driver. He kept his eyes on the road, and drove the two of you in silence. You looked back at Ben, and said a bit louder and pointedly"So… You gonna tell me where we’re going?”

Ben put on a nice front, laughing light-heartedly,“Sweetie! I told you it was a surprise. But if you have to know…”

He leaned towards you and whispered in your ear,“If you don’t act like what I told you is the sweetest thing the world I’ll detonate that bomb.”

You immediately became placid but then broke into a huge smile,“Really! Oh, sweetheart!” You leaned over and hugged Ben, trying not to puke. He hugged you back, but with his hidden hand, pinched your thigh and made you jump.

He whispered,“acting needs work.”

Twenty minutes later and your cheeks hurting from the fake grin plastered on your face, the cab driver dropped us off. Ben kept his vice like grip on your arm, pulling you along,“Come on!”

The two of you approached a line ship, maybe a nice yacht. You don’t know. you weren’t exactly a boat person, but it had a good three stories. A group of men waited for both of you, and as you neared Ben raised his hand in greeting,“Uncle!” 

One of the men stepped forward, obviously not apart of the crew, he wore a sharp blue suit and a lopsided grin that matched Ben’s,“Ah! My dear nephew,” His thick accent somehow not blurring his words, he shook Ben’s free hand,“May I?” 

Ben released you and there you stood, your jaw clenched and you head held high. Ben’s Uncle took your chin in his hand, twisting and turning your head to analyze you,“My, my, little Nephew. I would have thought you would go for the mouse, not this wild wolf you have claimed.”

His words spurred you and you slapped his hand away from you, snarled,“Get your hands off me.”

Ben’s Uncle laughed,“Oh, yes, you will have quite the fun time breaking her my boy, with our first few weeks at sea, I might even help you.” 

You took a few steps back, but Ben’s Uncle grabbed your arm,“Now, Now, Miss. My nephew picked you to be his soulmate. So his soulmate you will be.”

"I already have a soulmate! Release me- and maybe I’ll forget about this!”

The older man laughed saying,"No, no, you have someone that our government has said you may be with, with Benny here, you’ll be just fine.”

You rolled your eyes,“The government has nothing to do with soulmates, otherwise all the other counties and throughout all the centuries, there would be some sort of discrepancy! I love my soulmate with all my heart and soul, you can’t take me like this-”

The strike was hard, and unexpected and sent you reeling. His ring was speckled with you blood, and you ended up on the ground. Ben rushed over to my side,“No, Y/N,” Ben said to you in a low dangerous voice,“You don’t love the trash. You will love me. You’ll come with me.”  
Both Batman and Superman had to physically restrain Red Hood when Ben’s Uncle, Nicolas Bekov, had backhanded you,“Let me go,” he snarled, unable to break free from the man of steel,“That mother fucker is gonna pay! Let me the fuck go!”

Batman, fully confident in Superman’s hold, pressed his comm,“Batgirl, how are we doing on the Intel?”

“Almost… And… Done!”

"Good, everyone, we move into the next phase.” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You had your hand on my cheek, and for the first time throughout this entire event, you felt truly frightened. Ben forced you to your feet, the tears from the pain and fear blurring my vision,"Please… Don’t do this…”

Ben shook his head,“You’re mine Y/N. Mine.”

"I wouldn’t be so sure of that,“ everyone snapped their heads to the female voice from the boat. I nearly fainted in relief from the sight of Batgirl, she waved down to us,"Because I just spent the last five minutes hacking into this old hunk of steel’s computer system. Not to mention all of your personal devices. What’s with so many trips to Pevek? That where the family bunker is, right?”

Ben’s Uncle cursed in a language you didn’t understand ,“Shoot her!”

Nightwing swung in and tackled the first few crew members to react and reach for weapons.“Not today, Comrades!”

You quickly kneed Ben and ran towards the shipping containers,“Kill them,” I heard Ben’s uncle scream,“Kill them both!”

"Y/N!“ You heard Ben’s cry. You pushed yourself forward, focusing on the shipping containers. You saw out of the corner of your eyes a familiar flash of a black cape, and a red cape You hadn’t seen except for on television. You slipped and skittered, but regained your footing. Trying to weave through the containers.

You turned the corner, only to have Ben catch you and pin you to the crate. You screamed and went to claw his face, but he placed a gun to your temple,"Don’t make me Y/N.”

You froze, and he leaned away from you, the gun trained right over your heart. Ben looked enraged and distraught at the same time,“Why, Y/N? I can make you happy! Why did you have to fight?”

You held your hands up,“Ben, I… I know you’re upset, but I-”

"Shut up,“ he screamed at you,"Why isn’t it enough that I love you?!?”

The thunk of a body hitting the ground made you both turn. You nearly ran to Red Hood when You saw him standing there, he made even, slow movements as he removed his helmet. He stared Ben down,“Listen, Man, my team has got everyone else captured. Let’s put down the gun okay?”

Ben swung the gun from you to Hood, likely the latter’s plan. As Hood simply just kept starring Ben down, his entire body spoke of his rage that bubbled up from his calmness. Hood also held his hands up and took a step forward,“Ben? Can I call you Ben-”

"Don’t move,“ Ben roared at his wits end,"Why are you here? Why do you have to ruin everything?!?”

“Listen, I’m just here because there are people worried about the two of you. Worried about you. They want to know that you’re safe. So let’s put down the gun, and make sure they know.”  
"No.“ Ben said, and then fired the gun, Hood went down.

You screamed,"NO!” You didn’t even hesitate, you ran for him, but Ben simply grabbed your hair and you screamed in pain again and twisted away, trying to keep your hair in your scalp,“No! No! Hood! Hood! Someone help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos, you guys always make me smile when you comment!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Jason Okay? Or is the end for you and your soulmate?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> TW: Violence, Cursing
> 
> Kinda short, but meh...

**_previously:  
You screamed,“NO!” You didn’t even hesitate, you ran for him, but Ben simply grabbed your hair and you screamed in pain again and twisted away, trying to keep your hair in your scalp,“No! No! Hood! Hood! Someone help!_** ”

**Now:**

There was a swooping noise, Ben’s hand was wretched free of your hair and he was down on the ground, You turned and ran to Hood,“Hood!” Jason sat up, rubbing his chest,“Oww…” A single bullet was caused in his armor,“Son of a bitch that hurt!”

Ben screamed in anger and bucked off Batman, who had been holding him down. Jason leapt to his feet and cocked his gun,“Give me a reason you son of a bitch! Give me one fucking reason!”

Ben froze and Batman grabbed him again, knocked him out, and slapping on a pair of hand cuffs after he had hit the ground.

The police were called, but the Bats and you were already far away from the scene of the crime. You watched the police lights from the rooftop. Superman made a beeline for it and landed,“So,” You asked,“What now?”

Batman sighed,”We have to act fast if we want to save those other kidnapped women in Greshinak. We should probably leave tonight." 

"I’ll take-,” Red Hood started but you cut him off.

"I want to come,“ You said, squaring your shoulders.

"No,” Batman, Superman and Red Hood all said at the same time.

"You don’t know what you’re walking into,“ You argued, "And if we can somehow convince either Ben or his uncle to play along, and get me inside, I can relay the information to you.”

Superman crossed his arms over his chest,“It’s a nice thought but I have X-Ray vision and Batman has thermal technology. Y/N, you should go home. See your mother.”  
“Hold on,” Batgirl said, she’d been typing away at her computer for awhile now. Ever since we landed, you guessed getting more evidence for the Metropolis PD,“No.. No! No! They’ve got Y/N’s info, we can’t pass me off as her!”

"So we break in,“ Nightwing shrugged,"We’ve done it before.”

"True,“ Batgirl commented,"But, Nicolas sent his men the all clear. They’re expecting Y/N and the others in three weeks. If we can keep this case on the down low… Then… We can gather more Intel on their operations…”

Superman nodded,"I don’t think we can risk sending either Ben or Nicolas into the fold. Too unstable.”

Nightwing smiled,“Good thing we know a shapeshifter and some magicians!”

Batman gazed across the river,“Okay. We’ll call up J'onn, but I think Y/N should go in.” 

You all stared at him in complete and utter shock.

“Bruce,” Superman said a bit slack-jawed,“Is that… Is that a good idea?”

Bruce looked to you,“Those women will need to see a friendly face, if they’ve been brainwashed Y/N can help us lure them out and keep them safe if things get hairy. We’ll train you, for the next three weeks, and if you still want to go. You’ll go.” It didn’t seem up for debate, because he turned to Batgirl,“Work on keeping any mention of Nicolas and Ben from hitting the web, mainstream or no. Superman, contact your police department, get them to keep a tight lid on things.”

You smiled, Jason looked pissed, but Superman sighed,“This should be fun,” and the blue and red caped man retreated to the other side of the river.

Batman turned,“Let’s go home,"he said and lead you all to the plane. Jason stood by your side and running his thumb over your hand. You shied away and crossed my arms, remembering Ben’s bruising touch.

Jason sighed through his nose,"Bruce, there isn’t enough space…”

Batgirl shrugged her shoulders,“No worries! I’ll go and take the direct train.”

Nightwing nodded,“I’ll go too! See you all later.”

Jason helped you into the plane, and as soon as the plane took off, You leaned into him and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, end the threat of Ben the Bitch, and all is well with Jason the Jackass!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure isnt quite over with the reader. Despite being safe you now must prepare for facing the lions in their den/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for waiting do long to post! I do reccomend going over to my tumblr. Makeup-wonder-woman as I post there the most often!

You were smiling. Today was your first training day and Bruce had deemed Barbra to be your teacher for the first week. Little did they now, how trained you actually were. As soon as Barbra had given you the basics, which You particularly wanted to sleep through, she said you had to fight one of their training bots set on level 1.

It took you about a minute, which was Barbra’s own record on said level. After three tries.

So she cranked it up to three.

You beat that one after five.

Tim had been watching the two of you with Alfred. Both somewhat amazed,“My dear,” Alfred said in a somewhat distressed air,“Whenever did you learn this?”

You shrugged your shoulders and went down into defensive position as you said,“My father was an army man and he realized his daughter lived in Gotham.”

Not to say that whole day was sunshine and rainbows and easy. The settings you had been placed on were assuming that the assailants would be using non-lethal tactics. In three weeks time, it would be fair to say you would not get mercy.

After a good six-hours Barbra turned to Damian, who had come down to train,“Yo, Dami. You’re up.”

Damian looked to her in complete shock.“It’s the first day Gordon!”

“Don’t act like you haven’t been watching us train! You and I both know that she’s going to need someone ruthless like you,"Barbra gave you a look of pity as she said,"I didn’t want to throw you to the wolf so soon, but…”

You shrugged and held out your hand to fist bump her, she did,“No worries. You’re still a good running buddy.”

You were on your butt before You realized what was going on. It seemed, Damian had snuck over to you and flipped you over. The younger boy smirked over you,“Try to keep a better handle on your surroundings will you L/N?”

You bit back a snarl and turned it into a grin,“Right.”

***

Dear god, you needed an Ice-Bath. Damian might actually be the spawn of the literal devil. And you had only trained for two hours with him.

Due to the mission prep for three weeks, Bruce had managed to get an extension for you at school. He claimed it was because of some sort of emergency at the office, unavoidable, and your experience was needed. It was probably a bribe. You assumed it was a bribe.

That meant training was practically twelve hours a day. Eight to eight -with meal and digestion breaks but still. Your mother assumed you was studying abroad. In the middle of the semester out of the blue, but she don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. You thought that on some levels she knew something was up, but chose not to say anything. Your dad knew classified things at some point, she understood it.

Training was harder than expected, as soon as you had passed one test, Damian had another waiting for you. Which soon broke the confidence that you had gained. It was like a roller coaster, you would climb up to the top only to fall back to earth and have to go back up again. Jason would occasionally watch and fume in the corner. Then, Damian had you fight Dick.

Dick looked apprehensive at best, he glared at Damian,“You just want to see if Jason will kill me don’t you?”

“No. You are best suited due to your own physical stature and training. Tim and I are too…”

You smirked at the kid,“Vertically challenged?”

"I was going to say we wouldn’t match those who you’ll most likely have confrontation with.“

Dick cracked his neck,"Alright, so I get to be the guy that hasn’t been trained in anything but to use brute force.”

“Enough talk,” Damian snapped at his brother and then turned to you,“Show me what you can do.”

So Dick made to grab you, You dodged and grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back before taking him down. Damian nodded,“Alright. Let’s move on, Scenario number 7.”

You stood to the side, your back to Dick, who held his arms up as if he had a weapon in his hands. Damian nodded,“Go.” Dick took the few steps until he passed you, and entered a room. You leapt forward, grabbing and pinning his arms between your arms and legs then taking him down. Once your bodies hit the floor, your relaxed thinking the exercise was over, however, to your surprise Damian said,“Continue.”

Dick used your surprise and the fact that you were limp to lift his arms up and throw you back onto the mat, before you knew it he had his fingers shaped like a gun and trained on you,“Bang.”

You groaned and let your head fall back onto the mat,“Gosh dang it!”

Dick offered you his hand and hauled you up,“That’s an interesting choice of words.”

"Yeah, well I’m around small children about every other day. Cursing isn’t a bad habit I’d like to start.“

You turned to Damian,"Can we go again?” 

"No. You’re dead. You know the rules. Five minute break, then you run five laps around the cave. When you finish that you will be done for the day, return to the cave promptly at oh-eight hundred hour tomorrow.“

You groaned, if there was one thing you hated- it was running. Damian claimed it motivated you to ‘not epically fail at self-defense’, while you claimed it was because he was a budding sadist.

Right after your run, which took you about forty-five minutes. You collapsed on the mat and heard heavier footsteps than Damain’s and relaxed. You cracked your eyes open when the person stood over you,"Hi Jason,” You said through your exhaustion.

Jason knelt down and balanced on the balls of his feet,”Y/N. You… Look nice.“

You raised an eyebrow at him,"If you’re referring to the fact I’m sweating and have some sort of nonexistent glowing bull-poop-”

Jason smiled and shook his head,“I may have been referring to the tight workout cloths.”

"I’d smack you if I weren’t so tired.“

Jason sat down and crossed his legs, lifting your head into his lap,"Wow, then you must be really tired. Should I cancel my patrol with Roy…”

"No! No,“ You shook your head,"I’ll be fine. I’ll get a cab and take a nice long, long bubble bath at that hotel. Then hit the hay early.”

Jason smiled and gave you a peck on my sweaty forehead,“Could I come visit?”

"You can. But I’ll most likely be dead to the world.“

"You might be confusing yourself with me.”

You raised an eyebrow at him and smirked,“Now that you mention it… You still haven’t explained that period.”

Jason closed his eyes, as if that was his way of wincing. He opened them and then promptly looked away from you,“It’s not a good time. I can tell you that.”

“Is it part of the reason you don’t want me going to Greshinak?”

Jason breathed out through his nose,“I don’t want you going to Greshinak period. It’s too close to the Russian border, and there’s no extradition treaty.”

“Are you ever gonna tell me?” You asked.

Jason and you locked eyes and he finally said,"Maybe. Maybe after .”

"No pressure. I swear.“

Jason then lifted your head and gently laid it down on the mat before standing. He then helped you up and squeezed your hand,"Listen, even after this little mission. Are you thinking about doing this,” he motioned to the cave,“At all?”

You nearly laughed,“No. Not at all actually, in fact I’m so freaking scared. But I fell the need to do this Jason. If I don’t, I’ll fell like a certain chapter in my life will never be finished.”

Jason groaned but sighed and kissed your forehead again,“Fine. I get it. I don’t think I could have stopped you, so I wasn’t gonna try. But I’m not happy.”

"I know. Thank you. It means a lot,“ You said as you kissed his jaw and pulled away,"Now I hear a bath calling my name, see you soon?”

“See you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment of Kudos!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to take down Ben's grandfather begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: small scene of violence.

You had to last at least five minutes. That’s how long they were giving you. Five whole minutes. If You couldn’t last five minutes you weren’t going.

Dick stared you down from his side of the mat. They had thought about Jason, and they had thought about Bruce, but after analyzing all of the personnel data, those that dealt with the captive women were closer to Dick when it came to size, stature, and relatively similar to temperament. They’d still beat you up, but at least they wouldn’t go full force. Maybe pull about half of their punches. Dick was only going to pull maybe one or two.

Alfred was basically the ref, everyone else waited, watching. That included the pack of League Founders that knew of our mission and would be offering back up support. But Bruce was determined to keep it within the Batfamily. But the League needed to approve of my involvement.

You think Bruce just didn’t want to deal with their Bitc- nagging- if he did it anyway.

Alfred nodded,“Begin.”

Dick advanced for you, you dodged. Damain’s voice started flying trough your head. His shrill voice barking orders. Then you father’s coaching tried to break through, it tried to argue with Damain’s voice.

You payed for your distraction with a nice right hook to the face.

You yelped but stayed on your feet and slipped by Dick and turned to face him, giving him a hard shove with your foot.

Dick nearly went down, but he managed to stay on his feet. As he scrambled to turn to you. You let the voices in your head fall away. And just focused on staying alive.

You lasted five minutes and twenty seconds before Dick locked you in a headlock.

Wonder Woman was the only founder who smiled and wasn’t unhappy with how you had done. But the Founders let you have your win. So that’s how you ended up in that ship that you were terrified of earlier. The Batfamily acting as crew for the ship. Only Tim, Stephanie, Luke, Kate and Damian remained behind at the cave due to it being a school night and someone needed to patrol the city.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The present Batfamily wore special charms to disguise themselves. The charms were made from magic, or at least that’s what Jason had told you. You didn’t believe him at first, until he showed you his reflection with the charm on. He was unrecognizable. Bruce was Ben’s uncle and Martian Manhunter was Ben. Jason held your hand as you both sat in a tiny cabin, one that was full of chains and different unsavory things that would have been used on you (or at least shown to you and threatened to be used on you) during the three week journey that Ben would have taken you on.

Jason had been keeping you from staring at the metal and plastic ‘tools’ by conversation and the occasional kiss, but soon you fell asleep in his arms. But you only had to sail for about an evening, and then you were docked. Bruce opened the door and peeked his head in,“We’ll be in port in a few minutes.”

“Thanks Nicholas,” Jason smirked and Bruce rolled his eyes before he shut the door. Jason gently shook you awake,“Come on sleeping beauty. Time to get up.”

You moaned, instead of opening your eyes, you turned into his chest,“But you’re so comfy and warm.”

Jason sighed and nuzzled his nose into your hair,“I know. But you need to get dressed. It’s going to be cold when you get out there.”

You sighed and opened your eyes,“Fine.” You pulled yourself away from him and changed from your long sleeve shirt into the clothes that you had been wearing the day you had been kidnapped. The white cami and the short-sleeved purple shirt that Ben had changed you into, and the jeans that had a familiar comfort. But Jason had taken a batarang to it earlier, making small slashes into the fabric.

Jason offered his hand, and you took it, he gave it a squeeze before moving it onto your arm. You leaned away from him and limped as he lead you from your room up on deck. Everyone got into character, with Bruce and Manhunter really living their roles, ripe for the audience of dock workers and mafia members awaiting to see Nicholas. Ben looked you up and down before motioning Jason to the car that waited for you at the end of the dock,“Take her to the car and get her to the house. I’ll deal with her once we’re done here.”

You looked at him with wide eyes,“Ben, please. It’s not too late-”

'Ben’ then slapped you, it looked as hard as he could, but really he phased his hand a good portion of the way. You stumbled back into Jason and cowered down. Ben looked at you for a moment, then sneered,“Get going.”

You whimpered as Jason lead you away, the men congratulating Ben on his find and almost-conquering of you.

Jason stopped at the car and opened the door and shoved me into car with a gruff,“Get in.”

The driver and armed passenger turned to look at us as Jason climbed in after you. The armed man growled at Jason,“Who are you?”

"They picked me up back in Metropolis. One of the regulars got arrested while we were waiting of your cargo. I’m to escort Ms. L/N here to the house, then wait for further instructions by the Boss and his nephew when they arrive at our destination.“ 

"Well, welcome to the family,” the driver said in his thick Greshinak accent,“And a warm welcome to you as well, Miss. L/N. The whole family is excited to have the chance to get to know you for a long, long time.”

You whimpered and looked out the window. The drive seemed to be the longest of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and a kudos!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Coumpoind the reader goes. Hopefully everything goes according to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide attempt mention

The drive was only about an hour, and a good portion of it was getting out of the city. Then, they went over rough roads through dense woodland, you could see Jason catching himself before he reached out to take yours every time you flinched as the car acted like a plane during turbulence and you were pushed out of your seat about a foot into the air. The men in the front kept a conversation amongst themselves as they drove. As they pulled up to the gate, the driver leaned out the window to converse with those in the gate office. The passenger turned to look at you, his eyes holding a temporary softness, “I have only been here for about a month. But a word of advice, Miss. L/N, watch yourself. Be firm, but there is no shame in submitting.” You blinked, but nodded, turning back to the window, and the gate creaked open. When you heard it slam shut, you gulped.

The compound was large, but about half the size of the immediate area around the Wayne Manor, and the House here was also about half the size of the Manor itself. There was a large chain-link fence around the property and the trees had been trimmed away about a good thirty yards away fringe fence line.

The actual mansion was a good three stories from the surface, but there was no way of telling if there were any below.

A butler was the one to answer the door. His face was hard with sharp features and not at all kind and warm like Alfred’s. He eyed the men with you and then his jarring gaze passed over you. He spoke in a harsh tone, first to the men in Russian, and then turned to me, his voice dropping to a calmer tone. He motioned to a room just off of the parlor as he spoke, “Miss. L/nN, we have been expecting your arrival. The family is awaiting you in the living room.”

You walked forward to the room, Jason attempting to follow, but the butler stopped him, “And, who, pray, are you sir?”

Jason shot him a look, “New worker for Mr. Bekov, his nephew ask me to escort Miss. L/N.”

“And you have,” The butler said with a glare, “You shall go with the others to the meeting room where your kind waits for orders.”

Jason knew better than to argue, he nodded,“Yes sir.”

The butler lead you away as Jason and the other men went the opposite way. You knew now that you really were on your own, and your hands started shaking.

There were several people in the parlor. The first person to catch your eye was a fairly pale and skinny woman with bags under her eyes. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and was about 5'5. She smiled when you entered the room, and sat up at attention. There was another elderly man who had a stern look about him, and that he used to be in an armed service for either America or Greshinak. However, when he spoke he sounded American,“Thank you Vonya, you may leave us.”

As the butler, Vonya, left us, a woman around the same age as the man walked in, graying brown hair and brown eyes, she was about 5'3 and wore an older styled dress and carried a tray with cookies and tea.

“Ah,” she smiled warmly at you,“You must be Benjamin’s soul mate.”

You lowered my eyes to the ground,“I… Guess, I am.”

The older man snorted,“There is no guessing. Once you have been chosen you are his. Remember that Miss. L/N.”

Your head snapped up and you so badly wanted to say something you would regret, but the younger woman spoke,"Father, she seems tired and her clothes are not appropriate for her new stature. Surly we should let her rest and change.”

The old man snapped his steel gaze over to her,“Fair enough. Take her to the room. When your son is home we can get to now her then.”

The woman stood and gently took your hand and lead you to a different doorway. You could hear the clanging of silverware to the left but she took you right, around the corner and up a stairwell. You opened your mouth once the two of you had started up them,“Are you Ben’s mother?”

She nodded,“My name is Patricia. Ben’s father took me.”

“I’m sorry,” You whispered.

She looked at you in surprise,“You shouldn’t be sorry. I tired to raise him right. I tried to counter whatever his grandfather told him. Make him be sweet. But he didn’t listen…”

"Where’s his father?“

"America,” she said as you walked down the long hallways,“Runs the more legitimate businesses.”

"I see.“

We stopped outside of a door and she opened it, the room itself was bleak, little to no colors other than black and white. It only had a bed, nightstand, a lamp that looked like it was bolted into the nightstand and a book case.

You touched the soft comforter on the full sized bed before pulling it away, revealing only a fitted sheet that had been sewn into the mattress. You looked questioningly up at Patricia,"No sheets and nothing sharp. Your fireplace will be locked up so you can’t get to the coals. All the furniture is bolted and your window is painted shut and the glass is too thick to break. I’ve tried.”

"So it’s inescapable?“

"In a way. It’s also death-proof.”

You nodded, fully understand her now. “Oh.”

She lead you to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, filling the tub,“Here. You should soak, I’ll go fetch you some new clothes.”

“Thank you.”

She looked at you before the door close saying,“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and a kudos!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is now in the mansion and the plan is on the roll. Hopefully everyone will make it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TW: Physical Violence 
> 
> THE EPILOGUE WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The bath you took was refreshing. If You were to be stuck here for the rest of your life, it definitely would have been a comfort for you, something familiar in your world was it getting turned upside down. So, You stayed in it as long as you could, totally for staying in character purposes only. Not because when You leaned back in the bath tub was your whole body up to your collar bone was covered in water. Totally not that reason at all.

Patricia came back with clothes and knocked on the door to tell you, and that Ben and his Uncle had arrived. You climbed out of the bath and wrapped the robe around yourself and quickly changed. Patricia came back in with a dress that was a deep maroon color with grey lace over the skirt. It had long sleeves and was floor length. You slipped it on over your underwear and followed after Patricia. It was apparently dinner time.

You didn’t get to have a meal though. You were walking with Patricia, and Ben’s grandmother-who’s name was Yelena, a native Russian who was the actual soulmate of Ben’s grandfather. You know, cause the man also had to be a hypocrite besides all the other things he was- when the house shook, the walls rattled and the lights flickered on and off. You froze for a moment, and then the body guards near you all winced and tore out their ear pieces. They were moving too early, and you didn’t want to know why, but you knew what you had to do.

One of the four security guards took charge stepping forward,“Ladies, you’ll have to come with us, the compound is under attack.”

Yelena nodded, taking Patricia by the arm,“ Alright. Let’s go.”

You nodded, stepping into line, compliantly. As you all left the room, two guards in front two behind. You stopped, tripped up the security guard behind to you, and let him fall into the other guard. You hastily locked the door and blocked it with a chair that was sitting next to it. Just as the two from the front managed to get around Yelena and Patricia, there was an explosion.

The wall down the hall caved in, the guards froze and You took the opportunity to kick one in the groin and Patricia released the very pale -and still in shock- Yelena to grab a bust of somebody from way up the family tree and lobbed it at the other guard who went down instantly. Though your guard was still up and kicking. You looked at Patricia as he still was trying to recover on the ground,“Well, the wall’s gone now. Time to go?”

Patricia smiled, eyeing the large while in the mansion. You both turned to the guard on the ground as he struggled with his taser. You simply kicked him down, and wrestled it from his grip,“Don’t move,” You hissed, pointing the taser at him. The guard simply held his hands up and Patricia bound him with his buddy’s belt. Then grabbed the taser after. You both nodded to each other before you each took one of Yelena’s arms and immediately fled the house, into the crisp afternoon air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hopeed you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader escapes with her fellow captives. Will they be pursued?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW the epilogue is next chapter (if I stated otherwise I think I jumped the gun.)
> 
> TW: None unless otherwise specified

All three of you raced though the compound and out of a side door. The fighting was mainly focused on the front, no one even saw you as you fled through the back. Or if they did, they paid you no mind. You were relieved when you saw a perfectly cut line down the chain length fence. You pulled one side away and held the opening for Patricia and Yelena, “Come on, let’s go!”

Yelena took a chance to look over at you in wonder, “Who are you?”

You smiled, and motioned again, “A friend. I promise.”

With that Patricia gently pushed her mother-in-law forward and all three of us were running again. Your group made it to the tree-line and You could have hit your knees and kissed the ground, but you weren’t safe yet. You pointed towards the mountain range, “There’s a pick up spot for us just a little further, in this direction. We need to keep going.”

Patricia was pale, but her eyes were bright with a chance at finally getting out of this hellhole. Yelena was crying, but it was the most regal crying that You have ever seen. She held her head up high as she grabbed a fistfuls of her dress to hold as she raced on. You were relieved, shaking and still hated running. You didn’t even want to think how years of living in that home could have changed you. The land surrounding the Manor, while heavily wooded, did have clearings, and if memory served you right, you were heading to the correct one. 

You really wanted to know what was going on in Yelena’s head. She had helped to pull all three of you out of there. But her soulmate had been back there. He would be captured, possibly killed, and he was looking at a very long jail sentence. Possibly the rest of his life. She wasn’t an evil woman, but she wasn’t naive, she had to have known what was going on at the Manor, all the Mob stuff as well as the kidnapping of Patricia and the kidnapping of yourself.

You lead them through the woods, You didn’t want to look back, but you needed to know that they were still behind you. Patricia was slowing with the number of glances over her shoulder. You slowed and placed your own on her shoulder, “You can’t look back. It’ll slow you down. No one is coming after us.” 

Patricia smiled before she put on a brave face and took Yelena’s arm. You didn’t have to run anymore, but you all still needed to keep your pace up. When your group finally reached the clearing. Patrica sat Yelena down with as gently as she could and handed her a handkerchief to dry the older woman’s tears. “Shh, shh, It’s going to be okay Yelena. No tears now.”

“I’m sorry,” Yelena whimper out, “For everything.”

“Shh, shh,” Patrica cooed, she pulled the older woman close, “I forgive you. I forgive you.”

You were relived when a familiar Bio-ship slowly lowered itself into the clearing. It’s door opened and revealed the Team that Damian works with during the summer. It was currently being lead by another Young Hero that you had yet to be introduced to. But for this mission, it was Impulse, Blue Beetle and Wondergirl that were our escorts back to the Justice League. I stood up and greeted Blue Beetle as he exited the ship, “Miss. McDonald?”

“Present,” You waved to him, “Ready to go when you are.”

Impulse raced out of the ship and set himself between a startled Patricia and Yelena, “Crash! Let’s get everyone home, shall we beautiful Ladies?” 

Patrica laughed and pat Impulse’s head, “Let’s go, my good gents.”

_____----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship ride had not been quiet with Impulse, that was something You soon learned. He was a good kid, but had a mouth that didn’t seem to get tired. It would take several hours until your group were off this ship, and then several more until we got word that the League- who had come to assist the Batfamily, it seems- was successful and though their were a few minor injuries, everyone was fine. You guess they decided to take the whole different approach after many heated debates. Something about taking down a corrupt member of a government, You weren't not quite sure what got them involved. Maybe it was cause they liked You? No….

When You saw Jason- excuse that- Red Hood as he helped Robin- who’d twisted his ankle when he jumped down from roof after the battle- limp off of the jet that they used, You really wanted to tackle him into a hug. It was juvenile, but you were just happy to see him alive and well. He looked over at you as if he sensed your eyes on him, he passed Robin off- okay it was more of he threw Robin over to Nightwing- and took what seemed like five steps over a giant chasm of space to get to you.

He pulled you into a hug and you could feel the eyes on you two, but he didn’t seem to care as he pulled on his helmet and gave you a kiss. Rightwing whistled along with Impulse and I blushed. Red Hood simply wrapped his arm around my shoulder. “Do you wanna go home Babe?”

“Yes,” You answered immediately, wrapping a hand around his own, “I do.”

Jason smiled down at you and Batman sighed as he went to debrief everyone else. Jason escorted you to this thing that was called a… holy crap that’s some sort of teleporter. Jason smirked at your wide eyes, “Oh babe, you ain’t seen noting yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, we are now caught up with my TUMBLR, Please leave a comment/kudos!


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter in the jason todd soulmate!au! I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

**Several Years Later**

You were cooking in your little kitchenette. It was well past two in the morning, and Jason would be coming home soon, so you had wanted a late dinner ready for him. You stirred the noddles before turning off the stove and strain them out of the boiling water, then tossing them into the pot that held the recently finished sauce. You hummed along with the music that you were playing as you stirred the food and started adding a few different spices here and there. Jason was helping you get better at cooking, which you were grateful for. As you was a bit out of your league when it came to cooking for the two of you. 

“Hey Babe,” Jason called walked into the apartment, he loosened the Black tie around his neck,” Man, am I glad to be home.” He rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked off his shoes, “ If I have one more shameless middle aged socialite try to get me drunk, I might burn the Gala Hall down.”

You laughed,” Bruce wouldn’t let either of those things happen,” You reminded him and peeked around the corner to see his head nod in agreement while he snorted. You guessed it was the Psychologist in you, as that had ended up becoming your major. But college was just a few years behind me. You retreated into the kitchen and pulled a spoon out of the silverware. You pulled the large stirring spoon out and dipped it in“I’m glad your home.” You turned to him as he entered the kitchen,” I tried the spaghetti recipe! Try!”

Jason smiled and caught your wrist and guided it to his mouth. Tasting the sauce, he let out an ‘mmmm’ before he licked his lip,” You did good Y/N, that’s your best try yet!”

You beamed with pride,” Go get changed babe! I’ll make you a bowl.”

Jason pulled you close as he kissed your cheek,” A woman after my own heart.”

“This woman already got it,” You giggled, glancing down at your wedding rings.

“Ah, that’s true,” Jason sighed and he gave you a squeeze before he went to go change. You went to make him a bowl of fresh spaghetti, and decided to opt for a glass of water instead as You didn’t have the crazy, intense metabolism that all superheroes get from working out so much. Jason returned dressed in his sweats and an old t-shirt, and you frankly thought he looked much more appealing.

“Hey babe,” You asked as he settled onto the counter (one of his favorite seats) and You leaned up against his leg, “I wanted to ask you about something…”

Jason slurred up some noodles before he nodded, “What about hun?”

“… Kids…” You replied, thinking back to how Jack was moving into the third grade room on Sunday, and while You couldn’t work full time at the church anymore, you did love volunteering when you could. Jason went pale and he set his bowl down. You quickly added, “Not like soon or anything. Just your opinion, I know you like hanging out with Percy when you come to church with me but-” Your voice dropped off as it died in your throat. This had been the other shoes that had been hanging in the air, and you were the one that dropped it.

Jason hopped down from the counter and stood close to you, he was hesitant to hug you, hesitant to make you feel cornered. So, you reached out, and wrapped your arms around his hips and pulled him forwards. That was when he snaked his own arms around you as he held you close as you leaned against the counter. When he finally found his voice to break the silence, Jason said, “I do… want kids… but I want to wait. At least a few more years. “

You nodded, relived at his answer and relaxed into him. You leaned down and rested your forehead on his chest. “A few more years.” You agreed quietly. You looked back up at him and ran a hand down his face, “I’m good with waiting a few more years.”

Jason smiled, “Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Yeah. I’m good now.” You nodded, as you went to start putting up the spaghetti and Jason started eating his own. As You were putting the leftovers in the fridge, You remembered something else that needed to be talked about, “Oh?! I’ve been avoiding the news all week. How’s Ben and his Uncle’s Appeal going?”

Jason’s eyes darkened at the mention of those two. He set his empty bowl down in the sink and filled it with water. It had been a hard few years after that whole escapade. Everyone had finally thought they’d had gotten through with it, after the first trial when You had to go to testify (along with Yelena and Patricia) and there was a media circus because of who your soulmate was. With this appeal being requested at the behest of the two’s attorney, You had gone back underground, it was deemed the safest option for you, and was also the reason you hadn’t gone to the gala. 

Jason wrapped his arms around you, as if shielding you from the world, “So far? I think it’s going to get struck down,” He grit his teeth as he rinsed out his bowl and scrubbed at it a bit too hard with the brush, “ I also think they’re going to waste all their appeals and then we won’t have to worry about Bekov, as he likely won’t be a problem with all of his racketeering charges. I’m hoping Ben takes a shiv before his 20 years is up.” He finished put his bowl and fork into the dishwasher.

You swatted Jason arm as he reached for the dish towel to dry his hands, “You don’t mean that,” You protested weakly, even though you both knew he did.

“I do,” He said simply, and though you weren’t a fan of his more morbid/realist side. You had learned to live with it/accept it. His eyes were stormy as he ran his hand along your back. You couldn’t help but place your own hand where his tattoo was, your horrible chicken scratch hidden by his shirt.

“I know.” You sighed and crossed your arms “Just don’t arrange it, okay? He can get into enough trouble that’ll warrant it without you OR anyone you know speeding up the process. Promise?”

Jason sighed and begrudgingly let out a growl that went into a regular tone, “Fine… I promise.”

You smiled, and leaned up to kiss his jaw, “Thank you! Now, I’m ready to check out for the night. Are you?”

Jason smirked and reached for me again, “I don’t know babe, all this talk about babies-” As he spoke his hands went lower and lower-

You swatted his arm again, “You’re the worst! We are not jackrabbits Jason! The neighbors have already complained three times this-”

He smiled as he pulled away, holding his hands up his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright…. How about in the morning when they go to work? Bruce gave me the next few days off~.”

You giggled, and shook your head, “We’ll see, babe, we’ll see.”

Jason gently took your hand and lead you to your room, practically skipping, “Well, then what are we waiting for! Let’s get to bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Jason that big Rascal! Please leave a comment and Kudos. I hope you enjoyed this fic, please check out my others! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave comments and kudos, they are much appreciated.


End file.
